Sweet Misery
by nerdynovelist11
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Sorry. Got too confusing to write. May be continued in the future thanks to Courage Sun and her amazing ideas!
1. Sora? In a dress?

Wow. I feel totally accomplished right now because I'm going to start typing up this fic. I started it about a week ago and I think it's quite good and so does my Terrorizing Trio. (They got a sneak peak because they're just that special) And they wanted me to post it so badly, but the problem was, I didn't have a title yet. So I spent all of my time thinking of a title and couldn't think of one that fit the fic, but that all changed when I woke up this morning. I opened my eyes and a title just burst into my mind and I decided it's perfect. So here we go.

**Author's Notes:**

**This is a Taiora fic. It just starts out as a Sorato. I don't HATE Sorato or anything, but I just think it came out of nowhere in the second season, but I won't go into that. I suppose you would like to know the ages. So here they are:**

**Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa, and Izzy Izumi: 16 (11th grade)**

**Joe Kido: 17 (12th grade)**

**Davis Motimaya, Yolei Inoue, Kari Kamiya, T.K Takiashi, and Cody Hida: 14 (9th grade)**

**Ken Ichijochi: 15 (9th grade)**

**The ages might be off a bit, but I did it on purpose. I wanted them all in high school. You'll understand later.**

**Couples:**

**-TAIORA (mainly)**

**-TAKARI**

**-KOUMI**

**-KENYAKO**

**Ohh. And do I look like I own digimon? **

Sweet Misery Chapter One 

Tai Kamiya stood outside the dressing rooms at "Forever Formal Wear," a store in the Odaiba Mall. The Spring Formal was coming up and his life long best friend, Sora Takenouchi was going with his other friend, Matt Ishida. He was stuck here dress shopping with her. Mimi, Yolei, and Kari were supposed to go with her, but Mimi couldn't make it from New York because her flight had been delayed, Yolei had to work, and Kari had cheerleading practice.

Sora had begged him to go with her and he had reluctantly accepted, well, after Sora promised to buy him lunch in the food court afterwards, that is. Tai laughed at himself. He was always easily bribed with food. "Tai?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. It was Sora. Her voice sounded shaky.

"Yeah? What's the matter?" He replied.

"Uhmm…I want to show you how I look. Will you promise not to laugh?"

"Huh? Why would I laugh?" Tai questioned.

"Well, I've only worn a dress like once in my life and well…just promise, will you?" She explained from behind the dressing room door.

"Okay. You have my word." Tai told her. He heard some shuffling noises and the door slowly creaked open.

Tai's jaw instantly dropped. He was speechless. Standing in front of him was an anxious and rather amazing looking Sora. She was wearing a long sparkly red halter dress that had a slant cut at the bottom. Around the waistline was a black ribbon that tied into a bow in the back. At the bottom of the dress there was black lace. 'Red is definitely her color.' Tai thought to himself.

She looked at him searching for some sort of opinion. "It looks horrible doesn't it?" Sora inquired. "I knew it!" She was just about to run back into the dressing room when she was pulled back by a sudden firm grip on her wrist.

She turned around only to stare into Tai's big chocolate brown eyes. "You look absolutely stunning, Sora."

"Really?" Sora asked, her eyes instantly lighting up.

"Really, Really." Tai answered. "That's the perfect dress for you. Matt will drop dead when he sees you."

Sora felt a grin spread across her face, and a slight blush creep up her cheeks. "T-thanks."

"Now buy it, so we can get to the food court!" He joked. "I'm starving!"

Sora laughed. "Alright. Give me five more minutes to change." She turned around and went back into the dressing room.

As promised, Sora changed in five minutes, and then she paid for the dress. Within ten minutes, the duo was headed towards the food court.

When they neared the register, Sora asked, "Our usual?" Tai nodded in response. As Sora ordered Tai's stomach growled in reaction to the wonderful aromas of greasy food. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and that was six hours ago! He had been at the mall with Sora all afternoon!

To Tai it seemed like hours before he and Sora were sitting at a table sharing a large chili cheese fry and drinking coke. He was too busy scarfing down his food that he didn't notice Sora talking to him. He stopped when he noticed that she was staring at him. "What?"

"Wow. What is it with you and food?" She questioned with a slight grin. "I was trying to talk to you, but you were too busy absorbing the fries!"

"Oh Sorry." Tai apologized as he took a sip of coke.

She just rolled her eyes. 'That's Tai for you.' She thought. "I was saying that you haven't said much about that dance. Did anyone ask you?" She grabbed a fry and popped it into her mouth.

(A/N: This is a lady's choice dance. That means that Sora asked Matt. Just to let you know.)

Five girls had asked him already, but he turned them all down, but he didn't want Sora to know that because she'd probably ask why. Truthfully, he didn't have an answer. "No, no one's asked me." He lied.

Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking that if you had a date we could double date." Sora apologized.

"It's alright. I don't want to go anyway." Tai replied.

"You sure? You could tag along with Matt and I." Sora offered as she ate another fry.

"No, I don't want to ruin things for you guys. Really, I'm fine." That was the end of the conversation. They ate in silence. They finished soon after and dumped their tray in the garbage.

On the way home, there was silence. Tai began thinking about their conversation back at the mall and asked himself why he didn't say yes to one of the girl's that had asked him. He really did want to go to the dance, but when someone asked him he would automatically say no. It was like he was waiting for the perfect girl to ask him or something.

Somehow, Tai was able to drive and think at the same time, but he looked as if he was dazed. "Tai? You okay?" Sora asked him from the passenger seat beside him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He answered as he turned to look at her. It had been so weird seeing her in a dress. It was almost awkward. He looked at her in her khaki cargo jeans and red t-shirt. He was so used to seeing her like this, but he had to admit that she looked amazing in that red dress.

"Tai!" Came a scream from beside him. "WATCH OUT!" Tai snapped out of his daze just in time to swerve away from an oncoming car that he was about to hit.

"Oh my god! You nearly just got us both killed!" Sora yelled. "What is wrong with you? You seem kind of out of it!"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." Tai told her.

"You've never taken the time to think before and you pick now to start?" She bellowed.

Tai didn't know what to say to that. "Just keep your eyes on the road." Sora instructed him as she rolled her eyes.

Tai concentrated on driving once again. Sora was right, he had been thinking a lot more than usual lately, maybe a little too much. He had almost gotten in a car accident! His mind seemed to be on two subjects lately: The Dance and…. Sora. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she had looked in that dress! It was strange seeing her looking so…. well, feminine. He wasn't use to it, at all.

As awesome as she did look in that dress, he admired that she wasn't concerned about how she looked all the time like a lot of the other girl's he knew. Not to mention any names…Mimi Tachikawa. Sora cared a lot more about other things like sports, school, and friends. She knew how to prioritize. It just showed how much she deserved the crest of Love. She was so caring. She was also outgoing and didn't care what people thought of her, she was always herself. No matter what.

"TAICHI KAMIYA!" A voice burst into his thoughts. "You're doing it again!"

He was. He had been thinking too much again….about Sora. What was wrong with him? Every time he tried to concentrate on driving, he would think about Sora and how wonderful her personality was. 'Stop it Tai.' He ordered himself.

"Do you want me to drive?" Sora offered after seeing him look so flustered.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Tai answered.

Sora gave him a worried look. "Okay…I wanted to thank you again for coming with me today. I know it wasn't exactly on your to do list. It means a lot to me."

"I just came for the free food!" Tai said with his award-winning smile.

Sora playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"OUCH." Tai yelped.

"Quit your whining. I barely touched you!"

"Yeah right! For a girl, you have a really strong punch! You could knock someone out with that!"

"You want to be first!?" She joked. All of a sudden a song was heard. Tai recognized it as Matt's voice.

"Oh! That's my cell phone!" She pulled out her red razr and answered it.

'She even has one of Matt's songs as her ring tone! Wow. Matt isn't even that great of a singer. Remind me why he got a record deal again? Probably because of his perfect blonde hair. What does he do to get it like that? He must use like five bottles of hair spray-' He cut himself off. He was just dissing one of his friends! Wait! He recognized this feeling! Was he jealous of Matt?

It took Tai a while to put two and two together, but he eventually did. He had been dissing Matt a lot lately and he couldn't get Sora off his mind. Was he jealous because Sora had asked Matt to the dance, instead of him? 'Do I like Sora?' He asked himself. The question confused him, so he pushed it out of his mind and focused on his surroundings once again.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. I dragged Tai along." He heard Sora say.

'What? Who's she talking to?' He asked himself. He glanced over at her. 'Oh that's right. Her cell phone rang. Duh Tai.'

"Who is it?" He asked out loud this time.

"It's Mimi." Sora replied.

"Ohhh." He mumbled and continued driving.

"Yeah. I'm on my way to my place. My mom's on a business trip. So I'm having Tai stay over. My mom won't let me be home alone and I'm sixteen!" She continued talking to Mimi. "Yeah. I got a dress. It's red and black. I'll show you when you get here tomorrow."

"Mimi's is coming tomorrow?" Tai questioned.

"Yeah. Her flight's boarding in twenty minutes." Sora told him. "Oh. You have to go? Okay. Call me later! Bye!" She hung up the phone just as they reached Sora's apartment building.

Tai parked and they both scrambled out of the car. Sora fumbled through her purse for her house key. Tai began to think she didn't have it for a moment, but she finally found it and opened the door.

Tai set his orange duffle bag in Sora's room as Sora hung her dress in her closet. "Tomorrow, Mimi and I are going jewelry and shoe shopping with Yolei and Kari. Did I tell you she bought a dress?"

"No, but lemme guess, it's pink, right?" Tai inquired.

"Yep! Now that I think about it, I'm glad I didn't go dress shopping with Mimi and the others. They would of probably forced me to buy a pink poofy dress. It was fun going with you."

Tai laughed. "Yeah, I can't picture you in a pink dress. It just…isn't you."

"I agree, I love my dress I bought today. Hey, speaking of dresses, has Kari gotten hers yet?"

"Yeah. She showed me it last night. It's a pale pink color with a white ribbon around the waist. It goes down to about her knees and it's strapless, I think."

"I can't wait to see it! She's going to look so pretty! T.K will be in awe!" Sora exclaimed. "I wonder if Yolei's gotten her dress yet. Do you know if anyone else is going?"

"Not besides you, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Yolei, Ken, T.K, and Kari. Joe told me he was to busy being a senior and all, Cody got asked, but said he didn't do dances, and well, Davis, I don't think he's going. That leaves me and I haven't been asked.

There he went lying again. 'Why can't I just tell her the truth? That I got asked a couple of times, but turned them all down? It would just raise more questions though.'

"Oh alright, just wondering." She glanced at the clock. "5:30 already? Wow, today went by fast."

"Yeah. It did." Tai agreed. 'Good. She changed the subject.' He was relieved. Silence fell upon the two again.

Tai glanced over to the corner of Sora's room. There was a soccer ball just sitting there, looking abandoned. "You know what we haven't done in a long time?" He suddenly spoke.

"What?" Sora asked him curiously.

"Played soccer together!" Tai practically shouted. He jumped off of Sora's bed where he had been sitting and grabbed the ball from the corner. "We should go to the field for a while!"

"I don't know. I haven't played in a while. I might be a little rusty." Sora replied.

"Come on! I miss playing with you like we used to! We haven't done a lot together in a while! I finally get some time to hang out with my best friend and she doesn't want to do the one thing we always do!" Tai whined.

"Fine. I'll play. Just save the guilt speech, will you?" Sora gave in.

Tai dashed over to his duffle bag and pried it open. He pulled out his soccer cleats, shin pads, shorts, and t-shirt. Sora put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You had this all planned didn't you?

"Yep!" Tai grinned. "I'm going to go get ready to kick your ass on the soccer field."

"I believe it will be you who will be getting your ass kicked!" Sora called after Tai as her ran to the bathroom to change.

Sora sighed and dug out her soccer cleats, shin pads, shorts, and a red tank top. She quickly changed and geared up. She picked up the soccer ball and began bouncing it off her knees as she waited for Tai.

"Rusty? Yeah right!" Came a voice from behind her. The soccer ball flew out of her hands.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked, turning around. "Did you see me change!?" 'I can't believe I left the door open while I was changing!' She thought.

"No! I got here when you picked up the soccer ball!" Tai told her, caught off guard. 'Why would she even ask that?' Tai wondered.

"Oh." Sora blushed in embarrassment. "Let's just get to the soccer field!" She grabbed the soccer ball and they were off.

Wow. That's the end of it. I think I'm onto a new beginning. My chapters are longer and are of better quality. Three cheers for me! This took me over an hour to write, but it will be well worth it if I get reviews. The action/adventure piece will come into the next chapter. I'm just trying not to rush it. Review please!


	2. Revenge? For what?

Wow. I got six reviews already! Is that good? I hope so. Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! I've been continuing my work on this story and I am quite far, but not even near the end yet. I also have been working on the next chapter of Head Games, so it should be up next week. Wait for it! But in the mean time, here's the second chapter of Sweet Misery.

Sweet Misery 

**Chapter Two**

**By: Taioraforeva11**

The two teens sprinted up and down the field battling it out. Tai had the ball and was on his way to the goal. He was just about to kick the ball when Sora stole it. She turned around and started dribbling in the opposite direction.

Tai wasn't giving up that easily. He dashed after her and tried stealing the ball, but ended up tripping her. She fell to the ground with a loud 'thud.' He immediately kneeled by her side. "You okay? I didn't mean to trip you, I was trying to steal the ball."

"My ankle!" Sora cried in anguish. She clutched her ankle and winced.

"Lemme look at it. I'm no Joe, but I'm sure I can tell if it's sprained or not." He leaned over Sora and reached out to touch her ankle. Suddenly, Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him down beside her. She burst into laughter. "You faker! I was really worried about you! You're evil!"

"I know." She said with a smile.

The two lay there on the field in silence. They watched as the sky turned a deep indigo and black clouds formed. Sora and Tai looked at each other with mischievous grins as it started to sprinkle.

They didn't say a word, but when they looked at one another, they knew they were thinking the same thing. Tai and Sora loved rain and the mud puddles it made on the soccer field. When they were younger they used to go mud sliding on the field. It seemed like the perfect thing to do now!

At the same time, they stood up and walked over to the bench, their starting point. Then they counted to three. "One…" Tai began.

"Two…" Sora added.

"THREE!" They shouted in unison. They both sprinted as fast as they could for a running start. Then they slid on their stomachs.

They both laughed uncontrollably, not caring that they were covered head to toe in mud. They slid for about an hour and decided that they better get back after it started thundering. Soon after, flashes of lightning became visible.

The two teens raced to Sora's apartment building. "Beat you!" Sora yelled when they reached her door. She pulled her key out of her pocket and opened the door. They ignored the trail of muddy footprints down the hall.

"I let you win!" Tai argued.

"Sure you did." Sora said sarcastically. She grabbed each of them a towel from the bathroom. They cleaned off their cleats. "I think we should shower." Sora suggested.

Good idea." Tai agreed as he glanced down at his mud-covered body. "You can shower first."

"You sure?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Tai urged her.

"Alright." She agreed without arguing. She retreated to the bathroom.

Tai sat in the living room watching T.V in the dark.

**(A/N: If you're wondering, he dried himself off with a towel, so he's not getting everything muddy. That would be bad.)**

A couple of minutes later, he found himself hearing one of Matt's songs. He thought it was all in his head, until he saw that it was Sora's cell phone once again. He stared at it, debating whether he should answer it or not. On the fourth ring he picked up. "Hello?" He said in a tired voice.

"Hey Sor-Tai?" Came a familiar voice. It was Matt, of course.

"Yeah?"

"What are you? Sora's personal secretary?" Matt joked.

"Haha." He said sarcastically. "I just answered her phone because she's in the shower."

"Oh. Did you and Sora hang out today?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I went to the mall with her to get a dress, and then we played some soccer." He explained.

"Awesome. Glad you two had fun." Matt said. "Want me to just call back later…. or tomorrow?"

"I think I just heard the bathroom door open. I'll go check."

"Alright." Matt agreed. Tai walked out of the living room and slowly turned the corner that lead to the hallway. When he looked up he jumped back in surprise and there was a piercing shriek. He nearly dropped the phone.

Sora was standing in front of him, with nothing on but a towel. Silence and more silence. "Tai? You okay? What happened? Who screamed?" Matt's voice came from the phone, interrogating him. He heard his questions, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He was stricken dumbfounded. He felt a blush creep across his cheeks. He noticed Sora was turning red as well. She adjusted her towel.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He finally spoke.

"It's fine. It's my fault anyway. I forgot to bring my clothes into the bathroom with me."

Tai found himself staring at her. Water dripped from her auburn hair and down her neck. "Ohh…Uhmm…" He stammered. He held up her cell phone to her. "I-It's Matt."

"Thanks." She muttered as she took the phone from him. "Hello?"

"Sora? That you?" A baffled Matt asked.

"Uh huh." She answered.

"Something happen? What's wrong? Why'd you scream?"

"Ohh…I….uhh…stubbed my toe on the door." She lied. She didn't have a clue why, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Matt that Tai had basically just seen her with almost nothing on. She couldn't believe it herself.

"Okay. Just calling to tell you goodnight. I just got back from band rehearsal. I can't believe we get to perform at the dance!"

"Aw….that's really sweet of you Yamato. I can't wait till the dance. I got my dress today."

"So I heard." Matt said.

"From who?"

"Your secretary."

"Huh???" Sora was confused.

"Never mind. Well, I hope you sleep well. I love you."

"Love you too, 'night!"

"Night Sora." Matt said back. They hung up. She quickly ran into her room and threw on a white tank top and a pair of old soccer shorts. Then she walked into the living room.

"Can I get in the shower?" A still mud covered Tai asked. Sora nodded. Tai walked past her without another word, grabbing a fresh towel from Sora's hands on the way.

Sora set her cell phone down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. She felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. Soon enough, she was asleep.

Ten minutes later, Tai emerged from the bathroom in fire flame boxers and a black muscle tank. He walked into the living room "Hey Sor-" He cut himself off when he saw Sora curled up on the couch sleeping. 'She must be wiped. After all, we did do a lot today.' He thought as he put a blanket over her. 'Come to think of it, I'm exhausted.' He sighed as he plopped down next to her and shut off the T.V. "Goodnight Sora.' He whispered before closing his eyes.

Sora woke up with a chill. She felt a cold and eerie sensation come over her. She looked over at Tai to see his eyes wide open with alert. Their eyes met. "You feel it to?" He asked her. She nodded. She opened her mouth once more to say something, but she couldn't because everything in her apartment was lifted into the air and began spinning around, including the couch they were on. The lights began flickering on and off.

As the couch whirled around violently, Sora struggled to hold on. "What's going on?" She yelled.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like I'm going to barf!" Tai shouted back. "It's like a never ending carnival ride!"

"COURAGE! LOVE!" A voice boomed. "I will have revenge!"

Tai and Sora looked startled. "Revenge? What did we ever do to you? Who are you?" Tai asked in confusion.

"You may have beaten me last time, but this time will be different! I'll make sure of it!"

"Last time?!" Sora gasped. She looked over at Tai for answers. He just shrugged.

"I could destroy you now, but that would be rather boring. I'll make your lives miserable first!" Sora and Tai noticed the voice sounded female.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tai bellowed.

"I know that your hair is bigger than your brain, but quit playing dumb!"

Tai was taken aback by this comment. What was going on here? The voice didn't even sound familiar. Who was this lady? What did she want? "I will make your lives so miserable you'll wish you never messed with me!" She laughed evilly. The couch and everything else stopped and fell to the ground, sending Tai and Sora both off the couch and onto the ground, as well. Everything faded into endless darkness.

5

Well, there you have it. The evil unfolded! MUHAHAHAHAHA. (Haha. I'm getting a little carried away.)

Anyway, tell me what you think.


	3. Just a Dream

Since I've written so much already of this story, (I'm way past this point) I decided to put up the next chapter. I'm just soo nice. I know. I hope you like it. So far, this is my best fic. I think you agree. By the way, there's a lot more people in this chapter: IZZY, MIMI, GENNAI, KARI, AND YOLEI. Oh and some of Tai's soccer teammates, but who cares about them?

Thanks to all that reviewed. You guys are my heroes.

**Disclaimer: (haven't done one of these in a long time) I don't own digimon or any of its characters. However, I do own the 'Evil Lady', Tai's soccer team mates, Heroishe, Kyo, and Renji, (They're the one's who are mentioned) Tai's soccer coach, and Yuki, (Tai's soccer rival) GO ME!!!!!!!!!!**

SWEET MISERY 

**Chapter Three**

10 A.M- Takenouchi Apartment 

Sora woke up with an incredible headache. She immediately sat up and peered around. Everything was back in its original place! Maybe it was just a dream. She noticed that Tai wasn't visible. "TAI!" She cried in panic.

She got to her feet and looked around. He was lying, sprawled across the floor, behind the couch. She shook him awake. "I feel like I just rode the tilt-a-whirl a hundred times." He stated softly. "What happened?"

"You had the dream too?" She questioned.

"It felt really real for a dream!" Tai said.

"Yeah. It did. It had to have been real! We both remember it and were lying on the floor when we woke up. No dream could've seemed that real!" She agreed.

"Yeah, but there's no evidence that it happened." Tai observed, as he looked around. Everything looked just as it had before they went to sleep, not like it had been spinning around in mid-air!

"I think we passed out after we were thrown off the couch. It's the last thing I remember." Sora stated.

"Yeah." Tai agreed. He sat up. "Talk about a headache!"

"I know! My head hurts too!" she said as she helped Tai to his feet. "Do you think we should tell Izzy?"

"It might be a good idea. He could probably look further into it." Tai replied. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Izzy's number.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

"Izzy! It really happened! No were not joking! Why would we lie about something this important!?!" Sora heard Tai yelling into his phone. "Izzy! Wait—" Tai sighed and hung up the phone.

"I take it didn't go so well." Sora said.

"I don't believe it! The little computer nerd isn't taking us seriously! He thinks it's some big joke!" Tai bellowed.

"But why would we lie about something like this?" Sora questioned.

"That's what I said!" Tai told her. "He says that it's impossible for a digimon to pass freely between two worlds because Gennai sealed the gate three years ago."

"Maybe Izzy's right. I mean we could've been dreaming."

"Sora, I know we didn't just fall off the couch while we were sleeping, we were thrown off an airborne couch and some freaky lady is out to get us! I have the bruises to prove it!" Tai yelled in frustration. "And if Izzy won't help us, then we'll just have to take matters into our own hands. We're going to the digital world to see Gennai."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We need to be back in time to pick up Mimi from the airport though. What time is it anyway?"

"It's…." Tai started as he grabbed his cell phone from the coffee table. "10:30?!"

"WHAT?! Mimi lands at 12:30! We've still got to get dressed and see Gennai!" She ran to her room to quickly get dressed.

Tai pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. A couple minutes later, Sora came out of her room dressed in faded jeans and an orange tank top with a red zip up hoodie. "Do you have your digivice?" She asked.

"Never leave home without it." Tai exclaimed, pulling it out of his duffle bag.

"We can use the laptop in my room." She told him as they walked down the hall.

"I thought it was broken."

"Izzy fixed it." Sora told him. She opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out her digivice. Then she booted up her laptop. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"My pleasure." He said as he turned to face the laptop. He held up his digivice. "DIGIPORT OPEN!" Sora held up hers as well, and they were on their way.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

Digital World (in a forest)

Sor and Tai walked through the digital world. "I just thought of something." Tai said. "How are we supposed to find Gennai?"

"Good question." Sora pointed out. "Too bad that I have no clue."

"Doesn't he live in Server?" Tai inquired.

"Oh yeah!" Sora exclaimed. Her smile quickly faded. "But it will take days to get there on foot. Besides, we don't even remember how to get there. That was a looong time ago."

"Yeah. You're right." Tai admitted.

Just then in a blink of an eye, the two were in a small house. "Huh?" Tai said.

"How'd we get here? Where are we?" Sora said. They were both totally confused.

"I'm glad to see my teleportation works." Came a voice. Tai and Sora turned around to see none other than…

"GENNAI!" The two shouted in unison. "How'd you know we wanted to see you?"

"Well, I heard from a digimon that was in your area, that a boy and a girl had showed up. I knew he was talking about Tai when he mentioned 'big hair' and I thought that he'd be coming with you, Sora, if anyone." Gennai laughed.

"Of course, my hair always gives away my identity!" Tai muttered.

"Anyway, I figured you guys needed my help. What seems to be the problem?"

"During the night, Tai and I were visited by some sort of digimon. She said she wanted revenge." Sora explained.

"But we've never fought her before!" Tai added.

"Hmmm…I'd have to say that I have no clue what you're talking about. There have been no new threats lately. Things have been calm. Besides, even if there was, the gate is sealed. Nothing can get through."

"Tai, I told you, it was probably just a dream." Sora said.

"I guess it was. Well thanks for your help anyway, Gennai." Tai said.

"Anytime." Gennai replied. He snapped his fingers and they were instantly teleported back to the forest where they were before.

"Do you really think it was all just a dream?" Tai asked Sora.

"Of course not. I was just saying that. If Gennai doesn't know, then he doesn't know. We're going to figure this out! Even if we don't have Izzy and Gennai to help us! ….Somehow."

"Why did you waste your time going to Gennai? He can't help you! No one can!" It was the voice again. Tai and Sora looked around, but nothing was in sight except for trees. Lots and lots of trees.

"Am I hearing things?" Tai questioned.

"If you are, then that makes us both crazy because I hear it too!" Sora exclaimed.

The two cautiously began walking again. They went through the digi port and landed sprawled across Sora's floor with a crash. She and Tai untangled themselves and her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Sora, honey, it's me. I'm sorry, but I can't make it home tonight. Something came up and--"

"It's okay Mom. I understand. Don't worry about me. Mimi can spend the night, I'm sure she needs a place to stay anyway." Sora replied.

"Alright. Is Tai still there?"

"Yeah, we're going to go get Mimi from the airport and then we're going jewelry and shoe shopping. Tai's going home. He's got a soccer game."

"Okay. Have fun, honey."

"I will. Love you Mom. Bye." She said as she hung up.

"Your Mom's not coming home?" Tai guessed. Sora nodded. They said no more.

"It's 12 o'clock! We better get going." Sora suggested.

"Yeah." Tai agreed.

"I'm hungry." Sora said, pulling out a cereal bar from a box on the table. She threw one at Tai and they were out the door.

In Tai's Car on the way to the Airport 

The ride to the airport was nothing special. Tai and Sora just chatted about soccer and tennis. Eventually they ran out of things to talk about and Tai wasn't going to bring up the dance. There was silence. Uncomfortable silence. Unbearable silence. Sora had to say something. "Tai?"

"Hmmm??" Tai looked at her.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Of course, why?"

"Just wondering." She said as she turned to look out her window.

At the Airport 

They arrived at the airport and waited on a bench for their friend.

Minutes later, Mimi arrived with her pink luggage and a grin. She wore a white tank top with a pink sweater and a rhinestone jean mini skirt. She wore light pink high heels and her hair was in two messy braids that fell past her shoulders. Her hair was the light brown/strawberry blonde that it normally was. She hadn't dyed it in a while. That was a big accomplishment for Mimi. "SORA! TAI!" She cried. She scurried over to them and greeted them both with hugs.

Back in the car on the way home 

On the way back, Tai listened to the two girls catch up. Eventually, they came to the topic Tai hated: The Dance. "I can't wait to show you my dress and see yours!" Mimi exclaimed. "I'm so excited! I can't believe I asked Izzy and he said yes!"

**(A/N: Girls ask boys dance remember?)**

"Me neither." Tai muttered. They didn't seem like a fitting couple to him. Izzy being all, a computer whiz and Mimi being, well, a ditzy girly girl. It just didn't seem right, but he did know that Izzy had developed a crush on Mimi and I guess she began to like him too. He was happy for them.

"So Tai, you going with anyone?" Mimi suddenly interrogated.

He was burst out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh. No. Haven't been asked." How many times would he have to lie about that?

"Ohh." Mimi murmured quietly. "Well, you could tag along with Izzy and I!"

"No offense, but I'd rather not." Tai replied with no emotion at all.

"Okay?" Mimi looked baffled, but then her expression changed when she remembered something. "Oh! Sora, I was wondering…."

"Don't worry Meems. It's already taken care of. You're welcome to stay with me until the dance is over. My mom's cool with it." Sora told her.

"Wow. Thanks!" Mimi exclaimed.

"No problem." Sora responded.

When they reached Sora's apartment building again, the two girls climbed out of the car and grabbed Mimi's luggage from the trunk. (Five suitcases!!! How much did she need?) "I had an awesome time with you Taichi." Sora told Tai.

"Yeah. It was fun." He agreed.

"Good luck at your soccer game!" She said.

"And thanks for the ride!" Mimi chimed in.

"No problem Mimi!" Tai shouted back. Then he turned to Sora. "Have fun shopping."

"Oh I will." Sora remarked sarcastically.

Tai laughed and put his car in drive. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Sora waved. He was out of sight before she knew it. She turned on her heel and quickly followed Mimi up the stairs.

1:45 P.M- Kamiya's Apartment

Tai walked into his apartment and dropped his keys on the counter. Then he went down the hall and threw his duffle bag into his "already messy" room. "Tai? That you?" A female voice came from across the hall.

"Yeah!" He shouted back. He changed into his shorts and soccer jersey, and then he walked across the hall to Kari's room. He found that Yolei was there as well. They had their dresses lying on her bed.

"Hey Kari. Hey Yolei." Tai greeted them.

"Hey Tai." Yolei replied.

"Where's Mom?" Tai asked.

"At the grocery store." Kari answered. "Did you have fun with Sora?"

"Yeah." He simply said. He was still pondering the whole 'Evil-lady-we-don't-know-wants-to-kill-us situation and his unexpected feelings toward Sora.

"You okay?" Kari questioned. "Something on your mind?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of it. "Oh. No, I'm fine. Just….nervous about my soccer game. We're playing the team with that Yuki guy on it. The guy who hates me."

"Okay…well good luck then." Kari told him.

"Yeah. Good luck, Tai. Kari and I are meeting Sora and Mimi at the mall." Yolei said.

"Yeah, we better get going." Kari exclaimed. She picked up her pink purse and Yolei grabbed her purple purse. "See ya Tai!" They ran past him and out the door.

"Later!" He called after them. He glanced at the clock. '2 o'clock!? I better get going too!'

He sprinted to his room and rummaged through his duffle bag. He threw out all of the clothes and kept the soccer stuff in it. Then he zipped it up and swung it over his shoulder. Then he ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

At the Soccer Field 

When he reached the field, he was greeted by his teammates. "Hey Tai!" The goalie, Heroishe yelled.

"Hey Heroishe!" Tai shouted back. "Ready to kick some ass?"

"Ohhh yeah!" Heroishe responded. Tai exchanged hellos with the rest of the team, and then they got on the field to warm up.

They did dribbling drills and shooting drills. Then laps. The team huddled up to discuss their game plan. "Move the ball around, hustle, take good shots, and don't be afraid to take some risks." The coach instructed. "Kamiya, you kick off." Tai nodded. They all put their fists in.

"1…2…3, Icebreakers!" The team yelled in unison.

**(A/N: Odaiba Icebreakers. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Don't ask how I came up with it. I really don't have a clue.)**

The starting players walked out onto the field with determined looks on their faces. The whistle blew and Tai kicked the soccer ball to his fellow teammate, Kyo. The game had begun.

Odaiba Mall with Sora, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei 

"Hmmmm…" Mimi was in deep thought. She was caught between two pairs of shoes. Silver heels or black heels?

"I think you should get the silver ones! They're sparkly and will go perfect with your dress." Kari suggested from behind her.

"Thanks Kari." Mimi replied, grabbing the box with the silver heels in it.

"No problem." Kari told her. "I'm getting these." She held out a box with a pair of pale white heels with a shimmery silver flower on the ankle.

"They're going to look great with your pale pink dress, you look awesome in pastels!" Mimi exclaimed.

"And you look incredible in bright colors! Those silver heels will look amazing with your hot pink dress!"

"KARI! MIMI!" A voice yelled through the store. "HELP!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

I just love leaving you hanging like that. Haha. Tell me what you think of this. The more reviews I'll get, the quicker I'll update.

Phew. Updating two stories in one day. Yeah, I updated Head Games too! Go read it if you haven't!

Bye.


	4. Switched

Wow. So this will be my Fourth Chapter already. (I'm up to Chapter Six in my notebooks. Yes I said notebooks. I filled up a whole notebook and I'm on my second one, but I do write kind of big, I guess that's why I have to type up 20 pages of notebook paper to make a chapter. Hehe.)

Thanks to Andjela (Digimaniac) I know now that the "At the Airport" and "In the Car" thing is annoying and I should tell people where the characters are in a different way. (The way I usually do. By telling in the paragraph.) I had just seen other authors do it on fanfiction and I thought that it might be a good idea, but I will not be using it from now on. So thanks Andjela! THREE CHEERS FOR HER! …… I SAID THREE CHEERS FOR HER!

Davis: Huh? Oh. HURRAY! HURRAY! HURRAY!

He really needs to do it on time. Hah. I love Davis anyway though. He's my goggle head. Well actually Tai is, but Davis is Goggle Head # 2. Hehe. Anyway, I didn't get a lot of reviews yet for the third chapter, but I'm posting this one anyway because I just couldn't take it anymore! I had to post it! I've just been writing so much lately and can't stop! Hah. There's really no "Special Appearances" in this chapter. Actually, I don't why I just said there's 'really' no special appearances, because there isn't any. Hah. But in the next chapter there will be some appearances by some other Digidestined! WOOT WOOT. Now, let's get to the story.

This chapter is for my Terrorizing Trio once again:

-Kai (Courage Sun)

-Andjela (Digimaniac)

You guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. Never will, as sad as it is. I DO own Tai's soccer teammates, Yuki, Tai's coach, the referee, and the cashier of the store Mimi, Kari, Yolei, and Sora are in, though. Big accomplishment. I know.

Sweet Misery Chapter Four 

Tai dribbled up the field passing many players who tried stealing the ball or even trying to trip him. He was almost to the goal when he came to a drastic stop. He felt light headed and his vision blurred. Then a sharp pain rocketed through his body. It felt as if someone had been stabbing him in every place possible. Then he went down hard, blacking out on the way. An evil laugh echoed through his mind. "Let the suffering begin." The evil voice said.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

"That sounds like Yolei!" Kari noticed. They raced to the source of the scream. By the dressing rooms, Yolei was kneeling by a pale and unconscious Sora.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mimi panicked.

"I-don't-know. She complained about her head, and then she said something about stabbing. The next thing I knew, she was lying on the floor!" Yolei babbled.

"SORA! WAKE UP!" Mimi yelled to her friend as she shook her limp body slightly. "KARI! GET HELP!" Kari nodded and ran to the front of the store.

"Sora! C'mon…. wake up!" Yolei bellowed. "Please?"

Just then, Kari came scrambling back with the cashier. When the cashier saw Sora she put her hand over her mouth. "I'll call 911!" She yelled.

Just then Sora twitched and her eyes opened slightly. "WAIT!" Yolei screamed. "She's waking up!"

"Yolei? Kari? Mimi? What are you guys doing at the soccer field?" Tai was confused.

"Soccer field? Did you hit your head? You're at the mall, Sora!" Mimi told her.

Tai laughed. "Very funny. That's great Mimi. Now what are you guys doing at the field?"

"Sora? What are you talking about?! This isn't the soccer field!" Kari yelled.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME SORA?!" He shouted. Kari, Yolei, and Mimi helped him up. "I am at the mall." He said after looking around. "But I'll prove to you that I am not Sora!" He walked over to a mirror. Short auburn hair, brown eyes, and feminine body shape…. "I'M SORA!"

(A/N: You might be really confused right now or you might have caught on, but I'm going to explain this anyway. Tai is in Sora's body. Got that? So when it says that Tai's talking, it's Tai in Sora's body. That's the best I can explain it. I hope you get what I mean. Ask me in a review if you don't.)

"So you finally realized. What's wrong with you?" Kari questioned.

"KARI! I may be in Sora's body, but I am not Sora!"

"Is anyone else besides me, totally confused?" Mimi asked.

"How can I be here??? I'm missing my game! I was just about to score a goal!" He bellowed. "It was that evil lady! She did this! I head her laugh before I passed out!" He stopped rambling to see that Yolei, Kari, Mimi, and everyone else in the store was giving him a confused look. "KARI! It's me! I'M TAI!" He yelled.

"Huh?" Mimi and Yolei gasped.

"Are you serious?" Kari questioned.

"Of course I'm serious. If I was Sora, would I know that you and T.K made out on the couch last week?"

Kari turned bright red. "You weren't supposed to find out about that! How'd you know?"

"Got home from soccer practice early and saw you guys. I didn't yell at your then because I knew it would come in handy later. So…what the hell were you thinking?"

"That's Tai alright." Kari said.

Mimi and Yolei nodded. "But if Tai's in Sora's body, then where's Sora?" Mimi wondered out loud.

"Pay for your shoes and off to the soccer field!" He instructed them.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

Sora opened her eyes in alert when she felt a splash of water hit her face. "Tai! You're awake!" The coach yelled.

"Hmmm..?" Was all she could get out.

"Glad you're alright, but I think you should go home. You must be sick or something." The coach told her.

"Lemme help you up Tai." One of his teammates offered. He held out his hand and Sora reluctantly accepted it and stood up.

She looked down at her body, which wasn't her body. 'I'm Tai? But how?' She thought. 'I've seen him before; he's one of the forwards. What's his name? Oh! I remember!' "Thanks Kyo."

"Anytime Tai." Kyo replied. He looked a little baffled at how long it took 'Tai' to remember his name. "You going to be alright?"

"Uhhh…yeah! I'm going to play." She answered.

(A/N: Sora's in Tai's body. If you haven't figured that out, but you probably have. So when she's speaking, it's her in Tai's body. Got that? Good.)

"Okay. You better tell coach that you can play." Kyo told her.

"Yeah." She agreed and sprinted over to the bench. "Uhmm…..coach, I'm good to play if you need me."

"You sure Kamiya? I don't want you passing out again."

"I'm sure. Don't worry." She told him. Sora took this as her opportunity to play some kick-ass soccer again. Ever since her mom had made her quit soccer at the end of her eighth grade year, it seemed as if a part of her had been missing. When she started tennis, her coach had said that she was a 'natural' at tennis. She only played tennis because she was good at it, not because she loved the sport. Playing soccer with Tai the night before made her realize how much she missed it.

"Alright. Get on the field. Take your original position." The coach instructed. What was Tai's 'original position'? She walked out on the field not sure where to go. She stood by the defenders.

"Tai, what are you doing? You're the center forward! You should be up by Kyo and Renji!" The goalie instructed her. 'What was his name? She remembered him…. Heroishe? That was it!' She sprinted up to the center position.

"Thanks Heroishe." She mumbled. She was probably making Tai look like an idiot, although he probably did a good job of that himself. She laughed to herself as the whistle blew and the game resumed.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

"Why-do-we-have-to-run-for?" Mimi questioned between pants. "I'm-wearing-platforms!"

"Oh deal with it." Tai told her. "We're almost there."

"Almost there!?" Yolei yelled. "You said that 10 minutes ago!"

Kari laughed. "It's true Tai. You did."

"Whatever." Tai said.

They finally arrived at he field. "I hope we're not too late!" Tai said. He looked out on the field to see himself- Errr-Sora, dribbling the ball down the field with amazing technique.

"Wow. She's really good!" Mimi exclaimed. Yolei and Kari nodded.

Tai watched as Sora passed the ball to Renji who did a fake pass to Kyo and passed back to Sora. She gave the ball an incredibly forceful kick and it soared into the right side of the net, before the goalie could get there. Mimi, Kari, and Yolei began cheering and clapping. "GO S-TAI!" They yelled.

"Number 23, Tai Kamiya is on fire! That's his fourth goal today!" The announcer, well, announced. (Hah. Couldn't think of another word.)

Tai stared dumbfounded at Sora. "I made one of those goals before….uh….well, this happened." He looked down at his female figure.

"Yeah, but she's made three goals since you guys….switched places!" Kari said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Shut it Kari." Tai told her.

Sora had stolen the ball from Yuki, (Tai's soccer rival) and was moving up the field. The score was tied four to four. (Yuki made all of his team's goals.) There was thirty seconds left.

'C'mon Sora.' Tai urged her in his mind. Yuki was catching up fast and he didn't look happy.

"Who is that guy?" Yolei asked.

"Yuki Fushiyama. My archenemy. Ever since I accidentally kicked a soccer ball at his face and broke his nose, he's hated me." Tai explained.

"Wow." Yolei said. "He sure can hold a grudge."

"He's HOTT!" Mimi cried.

"Stop crushing on the enemy!" Kari yelled.

"Hehe. Sorry." Mimi apologized. They focused their attention back on the field. Yuki had caught up and was right beside Sora. That's when he pushed her. She went crashing to the ground.

"THAT BASTARD!" Tai bellowed.

The referee blew his whistle. "Push! Penalty shot!" He yelled.

"What?" Yuki gasped. "I didn't do anything!"

"PENALTY SHOT!" The referee said once gain, ignoring his comment.

"Okay. He just went down on the hotness scale." Mimi said.

"How dare he push a girl!" Tai shouted.

"Uh…Tai…" Yolei said.

"Right. She's me. I almost forgot." He said. He turned back to the field. "YOU CAN DO IT!" He yelled out to Sora, who was getting up from the ground.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

'I can't believe he pushed me! What does he have against me-errr-Tai?' She thought angrily. She walked to the penalty kick line. The referee set down the ball about three feet away from her and blew his whistle.

Sora didn't hesitate one bit and channeled all her anger into her kick. It rocketed into the goal and Yuki sent her a death glare. She just smiled. As the time ran out, the Ice Breakers cheered. "WAY TO GO TAI!" Kyo congratulated her.

"Thanks!" She replied. She high-fived with Heroishe, Kyo, and Renji, then she walked to the sidelines. That's when she saw them. Mimi, Kari, Yolei, and…herself.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

"SORA!" Mimi yelled. "You were amazing out there!"

"Uhh..Thanks, but call me Tai. We're still in public and people are going to wonder why you're calling me Sora, when clearly, I'm a guy." She told her, glancing down at her masculine figure.

"Oh yeah." Mimi said.

She looked over at her own body. "Tai?" She questioned.

"The one and only." He responded.

"Well this is weird." Sora said.

"Ohhh yeah." Tai agreed.

"I'd say it's about a ten on the weirdness scale." Yolei added.

"Uh oh!" Kari shouted. "Yuki alert!" Sora turned to see him coming her way.

"Hey Kamiya." Yuki yelled. Sora turned around to only get a punch in the face. She fell to the ground. Yuki and his friends laughed.

"S-Tai!" Yolei, Kari, and Mimi shouted in unison.

Sora slowly stood up holding her cheek. (Well, it really isn't _her _cheek, but you get my point.) She removed her hand to reveal a red spot that was beginning to turn purple.

Tai gasped. "What makes you think you can just walk up to someone and punch them?" He chimed in.

Yuki laughed. "Oh look! It's Tai's girl friend!" Sora sent Tai a look that said, 'Not helping. I got this.'

"You think that's funny?" Sora roared. "Well, you want to know what I think is funny? That your nose is broken."

"Huh?" Yuki questioned. "It's not broken though." Just then Sora punched him in the face with all her strength.

"Now it is." She said snidely. She walked away with Tai, Kari, Yolei, and Mimi.

"This isn't over yet Kamiya!" Yuki called after her. "I think he did break my nose…" He told his friends.

"Again!" One of his friends reminded him.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Sora, I told you that you'd knock someone out someday!" Tai told her, thinking back to their conversation in the car the day before. He laughed. "You know that you broke his nose again, right?"

"What?! Again?!"

"Yeah. I broke his nose once before."

"Oh." She laughed. "He's an ass. He deserved it."

"That was awesome!" Yolei agreed. "You sure showed him!"

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

"They think everything's all fun and games. They're in for a rude awakening. This is just my opening act, a distraction. The real pain is coming!" Her evil laugh echoed.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

That took me long enough, wow. I hope you like it. Let me know if it was too confusing for you because I was confused writing it! Hah. This is my best fic yet!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm hyper, but I got math homework and a math test tomorrow. So I better go study! SEE YA!


	5. The Arrival of Dark Lady

Well, I'm done with the seventh chapter of Head Games, but I wanted to put a chapter of this up first. (Since I'm currently writing Chapter Eight right now in my notebook.)

Thanks to all that reviewed! I love you guys and your amazing reviews!

This chapter is dedicated to Courage Sun and Digimaniac, as always.

They are the best Terrorizing Trio I've ever had. …Well…the only Terrorizing Trio I've ever had, but that doesn't matter!

A screen name for an Instant Message in this chapter is actually owned by Digimaniac, but I didn't even notice that I used her Screen Name until I actually looked at it when I got on MSN. Hah. I guess I just had her on my mind because she's sooo awesome! Hehe.

Let's get to the chapter already shall we? Okay. Here we go.

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Digimon, but I do own this story! BLAHBLAHBLAH.**

SWEET MISERY

CHAPTER FIVE

Tai sat next to Mimi on Sora's bed. She was sitting cross-legged and reading a beauty magazine. "Mimi can we please do something besides sit here? I'm getting really bored of watching you read a magazine. Don't you and Sora ever do anything, I don't know…exciting?"

Mimi looked up and glared at Tai as she closed her magazine. "We normally do other stuff, but since you're not Sora, it just wouldn't be the same."

"I'm not saying we have to do the 'stuff' you guys usually do. Whatever that is. I just want to actually do something!"

"Hmmm…I got nothing." She said. She picked up her magazine again. Tai sighed angrily. 'Will I be stuck like this forever? This is so stupid! Sora's mom is coming home tomorrow and she's going to realize that I'm not Sora!' Tai thought. 'I wonder how Sora and Kari are doing, probably better than me. They're not stuck with Mimi. Hopefully my mom hasn't noticed anything.'

"Tai?" Mimi questioned suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Back at the mall when you figured out you were Sora, you were saying something about an evil lady. Is there something I should know?" She asked.

"No Mimi. Everything's fine. I was just…talking about this really mean girl that was at my soccer game." He lied. 'She probably wouldn't believe me if I told her anyway.' He thought.

"Oh. Okay then." Mimi murmured. She wasn't sure if Tai was telling her the truth or not, but she figured it wasn't worth questioning him because Tai was a very stubborn guy. He wasn't the type of guy to tell you everything he was thinking and feeling at every moment. She shrugged and went back to her magazine once again.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

Sora was sitting on Tai's bed in his room. Kari was sitting next to her. "Sora? Don't you think you should take a shower since you just played a soccer game?" Kari questioned.

"Well, yeah, but I've just been putting it off." She answered. "You know, since I'm not exactly in my own body and…"

"And it would be like seeing Tai naked right?" Kari finished for her. "I understand."

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to take a shower. I feel gross."

"Just don't….look." She told Sora.

"Yeah…" Sora agreed.

Kari handed her a fresh towel. "Good luck." She said with a laugh.

"Thanks." Sora replied. She took the towel and went down the hall to the bathroom.

She let the water beat down on he shoulders (well, Tai's shoulders. You get what I mean) and began shampooing the mess of hair she now had. 'It must take him forever to shampoo all of this hair!' She thought.

"The darkness is coming." The evil voice said. 'What was that supposed to mean?' She wondered. She wrapped a towel around her now masculine body and walked back to Tai's bedroom. Kari was nowhere to be seen. 'She must've went back to her room.' She thought as she pulled on a clean pair of boxers and a white muscle tank. Then, she headed down the hall to Kari's room.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

(20 minutes earlier)

Kari sat at her computer in her bedroom. She was talking to T.K over an instant message when a strange one popped up from a screen name Kari didn't recognize.

_DarkLady: Darkness is evil in its scariest form._

_Kari stared at the message for a minute then laughed._

_KariLovesYou: Nice try Davis! You had me going there!_

_DarkLady: Come join me, Kari._

_KariLovesYou: Davis, cut it out._

_DarkLady: Join me Kari and you will discover just how powerful you can become. Join me._

There was a flash of blinding light and Kari's digivice beeped loudly before she was swallowed up into the light.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

"Kari?" Sora yelled as she knocked on her door. No answer. "KARI!" She opened the door and walked in. She peered around the room. Kari wasn't there. She heard continuous beeping. It was coming from her computer.

Sora sat down at the desk and brought up the blinking IM. It was T.K. He was constantly typing, "Hello?" and "Kari are you there?" She put her fingers to the keyboard and typed. "This is Sora," but before she hit 'ENTER,' she changed it to, "This is Tai." If she told T.K it was Sora, he'd want to know hwy she was there. She didn't feel like making up another story. Besides, technically, she was really Tai.

_KariLovesYou: This is Tai._

_BasketballBoy: Hey Tai. Where'd Kari go?_

_KariLovesYou: I don't know. I just got out of the shower and she was nowhere to be found._

_BasketballBoy: She couldn't have gone far. Maybe she's in the bathroom or something. Ask your mom._

KariLovesYou: Good idea. BRB.

_BasketballBoy: Ok._

She got up and ran to the kitchen. Mrs. Kamiya was doing dishes. "Mom? Have you seen Kari anywhere?" She asked. 'Wow. That felt weird.' She thought after saying it.

"No. Isn't she in her room?" She replied.

"Uhh..thanks." She said, unsure of what to say. She walked back down to Kari's room, checking the bathroom and every other room along the way. No Kari. She sat back down at the desk.

_KariLovesYou: Mom thought she was in here. She's not anywhere else in the house._

_BasketballBoy: Maybe she went out?_

_KariLovesYou: Where would she go?_

_BasketballBoy: I don't know. So maybe she didn't go out, but where could've she gone?_

_KariLovesYou: I don't know._

Just then something else caught Sora's eye on the computer screen. There was another IM minimized. She clicked on it and it popped up. 'DarkLady? Who's that?' Sora had a bad feeling as she skimmed through the IM.

_KariLovesYou: T.K, this is really hard to explain, but I've got to tell you. This isn't Tai. It's Sora. Call my cell phone and I'll explain everything._

_BasketballBoy: Okay…?_

Sora's cell phone rang a minute later. "Hello?"

"Tai? I thought I called Sora!" T.K said. He was confused.

"This is Sora! I know you're confused and I would be too, but lemme explain! Last night, Tai was at my house. He spent the night. During the night this evil lady came and told us she wanted revenge. Earlier today, Tai and I sort of switched places. I'm him and he's me."

"Ohhh..kay." T.K mumbled. He was trying to take this all in.

"Anyway, Kari's not in the house! Mrs. Kamiya thought she was in her room, which she clearly isn't and she got a weird IM from a strange screen name." She read the IM to him.

"Do you think she took Kari?" T.K asked. He was clearly concerned.

"I think so. Somehow she did." Sora answered. "I don't know what to do!"

"Just relax…have you called Tai yet?"

"No! Oh! Hold on, let me three way him!" Sora went to the other line and dialed Tai's number; she almost missed the keys because her hands were trembling.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

"BULLSHIT!" Tai yelled. They were playing B.S and Tai was winning. Every time Mimi tried to cheat, her smile gave her away.

"I don't like this game!" She shouted as she threw her cards at Tai.

"Oh well. I win again." Tai said. That's when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"TAI! I'm so glad I got a hold of you! We've got a problem!" A voice came. It was his voice. Which meant it was Sora.

"What happened?" Tai asked in alert. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to know.

"Kari's been kidnapped by that evil lady! I found an IM from Dark Lady on her computer." Sora blurted.

"Calm down, Sor. What did it say?" He asked. She read the IM to him. "But how'd she take her?"

"I don't know! I was in the shower!" Sora answered.

"Well you should have been with Kari!" Tai yelled.

"I'm sorry! I can't be with her every second!" Sora screamed back.

"GUYS! STOP YELLING! IT'S NOT GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING!" Came a stern voice.

"T.K?" Tai said. He was rather confused. 'What's he doing on the phone?' He wondered.

"Oh, T.K, I forgot you were here!" Sora said.

"It's okay." T.K told Sora. "Sora told me the whole story Tai."

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM?" Tai bellowed.

"Because he had been talking to Kari when she disappeared! I tried being you for a while, but I just couldn't do it. I had to tell him. He should know, I mean Kari is his girlfriend!" Sora explained.

"HEY! She's not my girlfriend!" T.K said in his defense.

"Oh well-" Tai began yelling again, but he was cut off by T.K.

"Stop yelling Tai! It isn't Sora's fault!" T.K told him.

"I'm sorry Sora." Tai apologized. "I'm just worried about Kari. I didn't mean to blow up at you."

"It's okay." Sora said quietly. All of a sudden there was a beeping sound. Sora looked at the computer. "T.K? Why are you sending me IM's when I'm on the phone with you?"

"I'm not." T.K told her. Sora clicked on the IM nervously and it popped up.

DarkLady: Kari being gone is the least of your problems. The Blonde Rock Star is about to get a surprise on the way home from band practice.

Sora couldn't breathe. 'Matt! She's going to get him!' The little voice in her head yelled. 'Do something!'

"Sora?" Tai questioned after she became silent. "You still there?"

"SORA!" T.K shouted.

She finally found her voice again. "She's going to get Matt!" She cried.

"Do you know where he is?" Tai asked her.

"On his way home from band practice!" Sora told him.

"Doesn't he pass the park on his way home?"

"Yeah."

"Meet you guys there in ten." Tai said.

"Kay." T.K and Sora agreed and they all hung up.

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

Sora slipped on some jeans over the boxers she was wearing and grabbed a flashlight. Then she put on a sweatshirt. "Going to play flashlight tag with Sora!" She told Tai's mother. It was the only excuse to leave the house that she could think of.

"Okay. Be back at midnight!" Mrs. Kamiya called after her so-called son.

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

"MIMI! GET UP!" Tai yelled as he rummaged through Sora's drawers for a sweatshirt. He found a red one and pulled it on. "We've gotta get to the park!"

"Huh? Why?"

"No time to explain, put on a sweatshirt." He instructed.

"Okay. Okay." Mimi said as she got up and put on a pink zip up sweatshirt.

Tai ran out of the apartment, dragging Mimi behind him.

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

T.K had told his mom that he was going to the movie's with Kari and Davis and she had bought it. He sprinted down the street to the park. That's when he saw Tai, but he remembered that they had switched places, so it was Sora. "SORA! OVER HERE!" He yelled as he waved his hands in the air. He saw her flick on a flashlight and shined it at him.

"T.K!" She cried as she ran over to him. "Have you seen Tai or Mimi yet?"

"Not yet."

"We're here!" Came a female voice. "Sorry it took so long. Mimi wouldn't come because she has no clue what's going on." It was Tai, in Sora's body.

"Exactly!" Mimi yelled. "What is going on?"

"We'll tell you later! Matt's in danger!" T.K told her.

That's when they saw Matt walking through the park with his guitar case in hand. "MATT!" They all screamed in unison.

He jumped, startled at the fact that it was late at night in an eerie park and four people had just yelled his name. "What are you guys doing here?" He inquired.

"Matt! You have to get out of here before-" Sora was cut off by an evil laugh. The trees began to blow around violently as the wind got stronger.

"She's here!" Tai yelled.

"What's here!?" Mimi and Matt questioned impatiently.

A dark figure appeared in the air. She looked half human. She had long black hair that blended in with the dark night sky and had two white wings.

"Shit." Tai and Sora said under their breath together.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

Wow. I'm tired. It's 10 o'clock and I got school tomorrow. Bleh. I don't want to go. Oh well, I'll just sneak out my notebook in class and right some more of this fic. (I'm on chapter eight in my notebook or should I say NOTEBOOKS! I'm in a second notebook for this fic. Although, I do write kind of big.)

Click that cool review button down there and I'll give you cookies.


	6. Izzy's Apology

Well, I cannot believe how much I'm beginning to like this story. It's almost turning into somewhat of a horror. I wonder if I should change the category to horror. Hmmm…I'll think about that later, right now I've got to type this chapter because I've got to go baby-sit soon!

So here we go, but first….

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon and I could probably never come up with something as amazing as digimon! Who ever did, is a god and I shall worship them forever!

Thanks to all that reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS and you all get cookies!

Oh and this beginning part is in Matt's POV just so it doesn't confuse you.

CHAPTER SIX

HEAD GAMES

"Leandramon's here!" She boomed.

_(A/N: Obviously you know her name now. Don't ask how I came up with that, it just randomly came to my mind, like most things do. It doesn't really mean anything.)_

They all stood there, paralyzed by fear. "Give me back my sister!" Sora yelled.

Matt was confused. "Sora, you don't have a sister." Matt said.

"I'm Tai!" Sora said. "That flying devil up there made Sora and I switch bodies! She took Kari and now she wants you!"

"So you're Tai?" He said pointing to Sora. "And you're Sora?" He pointed to Tai.

"YES!" They both screamed.

"Okay…" Matt was still super confused, but he tried to go along with it.

"DARK SPHERE!" Leandramon shouted. A dark shadow formed around the group. It drained their energy and they all fell to their knees. Matt couldn't see anything or anyone. He felt as if he could fall asleep. Instead, he passed out, along with the others.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

Sora opened her eyes slightly and looked around. Matt, Mimi, and T.K were all gone. 'She took them!' She thought. She spotted Tai a few feet away. Hey wait! TAI! In his own body! Not Tai in her body!

She looked down at herself to see orange pajama pants and a red sweatshirt. She had her body back! She crawled over to Tai because she was still to weak to get up and gently shook him. "WAKE UP!" She urged.

"Huh?" He said, struggling to open his eyes.

"TAI! You're you again and I'm me again! We're back to normal!"

"That may be true…" He said as he looked down at himself. "But she took Matt and the others. That was stupid of us to bring T.K and Mimi along."

"Yeah. It was." Sora agreed. "But at least we're back in our own bodies! It makes things a lot easier."

"It's got to be past midnight!" Tai figured.

"Uh oh!"

"What?" Tai questioned.

"Your mom wanted you back at midnight." Sora told him.

"Don't worry, I'll make up an excuse." Tai reassured her. "Go home and get some rest. I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay." Sora agreed softly. They both went their separate ways, trying to think comprehend what had just happened.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

Sora got home and slammed the door behind her. She walked to her room to find playing cards all over the floor. 'Mimi must of lost at B.S again.' She thought shaking her head. She bent over to pick up the cards and felt tears form in her eyes when she saw Mimi's pink luggage. 'We'll get you back Mimi. And Matt, Kari, and T.K too. I promise.' She said to herself as she got in bed and shut off the lights. She tried to sleep, but thoughts kept on coming into her head, some of which that weren't her own.

"They're disappearing one by one…." The voice trailed off.

"STOP INVADING MY HEAD!" Sora screamed out loud. She wanted that damn voice to just leave her alone. 'I'll never get to sleep at this rate.' She thought to herself. She looked at the clock. 2:07 a.m. She sighed angrily and her cell phone rang, making her jump. "Hello?" She said groggily.

"Sora, I can't sleep." Tai's voice came. "I keep hearing Leandramon in my head."

"Me too. It's creeping me out." Sora said. They fell silent, unsure of what to say.

"What do you think she's done to them?" Tai questioned suddenly.

"I don't know Tai. I just don't know…" She replied. "But we'll get them back…. somehow."

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

Tai woke up to the sun shining through his window. 'I must've fell asleep with Sora on the phone.' He thought as he spotted his cell phone lying next to him. He picked it up and put it to his ear. He was pretty sure that it would of hung up by itself after hours of being on. "Sora?" He questioned into the phone.

He heard some muffling noises and a yawn. "Tai?"

"We must of fell asleep."

"Yeah."

"Sora?"

"Hmmm..?"

"Do you think we should talk to Izzy again? I mean, four of us _(A/N: By 'us' he means Digidestined) _have disappeared."

"You think he'll believe us?"

"I don't know, but I guess it's worth a try." He told her. "How are we supposed to save the others if we don't even know where they are? We don't even know anything about Leandramon, except for the fact that she's out to kill us!"

"Well, I guess we should try. Why don't we try the direct approach this time? We'll go to him." Sora said.

"Alright. I'll meet you in front of his apartment building in an hour." Tai said. "Bring your digivice."

"Okay. See you then." Sora said. She hung up her phone.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

Matt woke up and noticed he was strapped to a metal table. He was scared out of his mind, but he didn't let the littlest scream escape his lips. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember was walking home from band practice and T.K, Mimi, Tai, and Sora were there. Except Tai and Sora weren't…themselves. Then everything went black!' He went over the events in his head.

Just then he felt the presence of someone lingering over him. He looked up to see….Kari?

"Kari!? What's going on? Where are we?" He questioned. He noticed that Kari wasn't herself. Her eyes seemed as if they were missing the expression they used to have. They were just empty. There was a dark shadow around her.

"Join us." She spoke in a voice, unlike her usual. Her voice was usually peppy and cheerful, but now it was just…plain sounding. There was no expression….at all.

"Kari? What's wrong with you?" Matt panicked.

Another dark figure appeared in front of him. Matt would've jumped in surprise if he wasn't strapped down to a table. "Yes. Join us Matt."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, BUT I WILL NOT JOIN YOU!" Matt shouted.

"Oh, I wasn't asking you. You don't have a choice." She said in a creepy tone. "Datamon, begin the dark transformation!"

Matt looked over at the robot digimon. 'I thought we destroyed him a long time ago!' He thought. Matt watched as he pushed some buttons and pulled a switch. He felt electricity go through his body and he cried out in pain. He became incredibly weak and felt everything go numb as the darkness entered his body. As he lost himself, he heard Kari and Leandramon whispering, "Join us. Join us," over and over again.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

Tai ran down the sidewalk to Izzy's apartment building. He was running twenty minutes late because he couldn't find a clean shirt and his mom had questioned him about Kari. He had told her that she was spending the night at Yolei's. Surprisingly, she had believed him.

Soon later, Sora's auburn hair came into view. It was blowing around her shoulders. Occasionally, a piece would get in her face and she would brush it away with her fingers. She was wearing baggy red adidas sweatpants and an orange tank top. She wasn't dressed up or anything, but yet Tai found himself staring at her. He snapped out of it and ran up behind her, shaking her shoulders. She let out a little yelp and turned around in reaction.

"You're late." She muttered.

"Yeah. I know."

"We don't have time for your stories. Let's just go see Izzy."

"Right. We've got to stay focused. I like how you think." He agreed with a grin as they ran up the stairs and into the building. They walked down the hall, until they came to room #36.

_(A/N: Izzy's apartment is on the first floor. Why? Because I said so and I didn't want to make Tai and Sora go up too many stairs. I'm so nice.)_

Tai knocked on the door and Izzy's mom opened it. "Hello, Mrs. Izumi. Is Izzy around?"

"Yes. I think he's in his room. Come in." She replied. "Tell him I'm going shopping."

"Sure. Thanks." Sora said politely as they stepped in and Mrs. Izumi walked out the door past them. They continued down the hall towards Izzy's room and Tai knocked on the door. "IZZY! OPEN UP!" He yelled.

"You know the door's open, right?" Izzy shouted from the other side of the door.

"Oh." Tai said. "I knew that." Sora laughed at him and opened the door.

Sure enough, Izzy was sitting at his laptop. He turned around in his chair to face them. "I'm sorry," was the first thing he said.

"Sorry? For what?" Sora questioned.

"For not believing you guys." He said with his head down.

"You're actually admitting that you were wrong!? This is so going in my blog!" Tai yelled.

"You don't have a blog, Tai." Sora said.

"I know. It's a joke." He laughed, but stopped when he noticed that Sora and Izzy were staring at him blankly. "Never mind."

"What made you change your mind? To believe us, I mean." Sora asked.

"Well, T.K called me last night and told me the whole story. I knew he wouldn't lie about something like that. He's an honest guy." Izzy began to explain.

"WHAT??! AND WE'RE NOT HONEST?" Tai roared at him.

"Well—errmm…Sora is quite honest, but not you. You make up stupid stories all the time. You expected me to believe you?" Izzy said.

"Uhhh…I don't know." Tai muttered. He didn't know what else to say. Izzy was right.

"It seems as if you guys switched back, since Tai seems to be himself." Izzy said.

"Yeah. We switched back after the park incident." Sora told him.

"Park incident?" Izzy questioned.

"Yeah. T.K, Mimi, Tai, and I went to warn Matt because we got an IM saying he was next, but we were too late. She arrived and attacked us all. We passed out and she took the others." Sora explained.

Tai could tell she was upset when he looked into her eyes. 'She must really miss Matt.' He thought. 'I wonder if it was me that disappeared if she'd miss me as much as she misses Matt.'

Izzy burst into his thoughts. "This is NOT good. She has Kari, T.K, Mimi, and Matt?" Izzy asked.

"Yes." Tai answered.

"Do you know her name?"

"Leandramon." They said together.

"Okay. The problem is that when I contacted Gennai and told him what I know and he had no clue what I was talking about. He said the digital world was fine and there was no sign of any evil. If this digimon does exist, she's not in the digital world." Izzy told them.

"Maybe she's in another world. There are other worlds, right? Remember where Davis and the others ended up that one time?!" Tai suggested.

"Maybe, but unless they have their digivices with them, then we don't even have a way of locating them."

"Doesn't Matt always carry his with him?" Tai asked Sora.

"Yeah. Just in case of emergency." Sora replied.

"Okay. We'll try it." Izzy told them. He hit a bunch of keys, mostly numbers.

"How do you know how to do this?" Tai asked in awe as he watched Izzy hit too many keys to count in less than 30 seconds.

"Gennai taught me." Izzy stated. He hit more keys and then touched the enter key. A blue dot showed up on the screen. It was off the map though, in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, we found him, but where exactly is he?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. It shows that he's in the air. In the middle of nowhere. Wherever he is, it doesn't exist!"

"Hmmm…" Tai mumbled. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Hmmm….maybe it does exist, but we're not supposed to know it exists." Sora suggested.

"Huh? You lost me at maybe." Tai said with a confused look plastered on his face.

"What Sora's trying to say is, it might really be there, but Leandramon doesn't want us to know that it's there. It's like a secret hideout. It doesn't show up on my map." Izzy explained.

"Okay. So we know that it's a secret hideout in the middle of nowhere, that may or may not exist, but how do we get there?" Tai questioned.

"I don't know. I might be able to figure it out, but it could take a while."

"A couple hours?" Tai wondered.

"A couple weeks, at the least." Izzy told them.

Tai and Sora groaned. "They could be dead by then!" Tai shouted.

"Tai calm down." Sora comforted him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"What does she want with us?! We've never done anything to her!" Tai bellowed as he slammed his fist down on Izzy's desk, barely missing his laptop.

"WATCH IT TAI!" Izzy shouted in alarm.

"God Izzy, you act like that computer's your most prized possession or something." Tai said in his defense.

"BECAUSE IT IS!" Izzy shouted at him.

"I don't know what she wants with us Tai, but we just got to" That's as far as she got before tears began to form in her eyes.

Tai stopped yelling and glaring at Izzy and looked at her. "Don't cry Sora."

"Izzy, where's the bathroom?" Sora asked suddenly.

"Across the hall." He answered. She ran out of the room with her face in her hands.

Tai started to run after her, but Izzy stopped him. "Don't worry Tai. She'll be fine, and so will you. This is just a lot of pressure for you guys to handle. Just give her some time." He said. "HEY! I GOT A NEW EMAIL!"

"Izzy! Stay focused please!" Tai urged him.

"It could be important." Izzy said as he clicked on it.

"It's probably just Spam." Tai told him.

When the email popped up on the screen, a bright light came from his laptop. Tai and Izzy shielded their eyes. Their digivices beeped and the light swallowed them up.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO

Wow. That chapter isn't the most exciting of them all, but it sure is needed in the fic to make sense!

_Next Chapter: A Digital Past_

A look into the next chapter: Sora goes over the whole situation in her head and doubts herself. She somehow gets thinking about Tai and Matt's rivalry. Sora gets in a rather bad situation when Leandramon traps her, and Tai and Izzy learn a missing memory from Tai and Sora's past.

I'm going to put up those preview things from now on. They sort of give you something to look forward to, you know?

Me: Well, review please! Davis will deliver you some extra special cookies! Isn't that right, Davis?

Davis: I never agreed to that!

Me: Yes, you did. It's in the contract remember!

Davis: I never signed a contract!

Me: YES YOU DID! (Pulls contract out) See it's signed 'Davis Motimaya' right there! (points to signature)

Davis: That's not my handwriting!

Me: (looks defeated) Fine. It's not, I had Tai forge it, but still! I am the author of this fic and if you want to show up sometime in it, I suggest you deliver the cookies!

Davis: (sighs) Fine, just call me Cookie Boy.

REVIEW and Davis (cough: Cookie Boy: Cough) Will bring you some cookies!


	7. A Digital Past

Well, this is the chapter where the intensity begins. So hold on tight, because the ride's not going to slow down for anyone.

By the way, I need help fitting this fic into categories. You know like Humor, Action/Adventure, etc. I currently have it under Romance/Action/Adventure, but I don't know if that fits or not. Could anyone help me with that? I need to know what categories it fits into. Thanks.

Enjoy.

DISCLAMIER: (read by Davis) Syd doesn't own Digimon. She never will, but she does own Leandramon and Kenji. Cheers for her!

**SWEET MISERY**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Sora splashed cold water on her face. She needed to calm down. She hated when people saw her cry. She just had to get out of there. Tai was freaking out because Kari was gone, and he wanted to know what Leandramon wanted with them. He was stressed, angry, and as brave as he was, he was scared. Sora could see it in his eyes.

She was trying to be strong and keep herself from bursting into tears. She was supposed to comfort Tai and tell him everything was going to be okay. It was her job to keep Tai in place. She was there to keep him from going insane, from blaming himself, from rushing into things before thinking first, but she failed. She let her emotions get the best of her and ran away from the problem. She had failed like she had several times six years ago in the Digital World.

When Tai had forced Agumon to digivolve, and Agumon digivolved the wrong way into SkullGreymon. She had tried to stop him from being foolish, but she failed miserably.

Or when Tai and Matt would get in fights and end up punching each other. She should have stepped in between them and stopped them from ripping each other to pieces. Instead, she would freeze and stare at them, as they went at it. It was her fault that Matt and Tai hated each other. She could've stopped it earlier.

Did Tai still hate Matt? Did Matt still hate Tai? They both had two very different personalities. Tai was confident and brave. He wanted to do what was best for the team, regardless of the consequences. He didn't think before he acted. He was a born leader and courageous, but sometimes being brave is a bad thing. When brave turned into foolish.

Matt was a deep thinker. He didn't like to rush into things and thought about what could happen before he made decisions. He was very calm and collected, but doubted himself a lot of the time.

They were different, but couldn't they be friends? Sora and Mimi were complete opposites, but they got along just fine. So what was it with Tai and Matt? She decided that when this was all over, she was going to sit down with Tai and Matt and get it out of them. She hated when they were around each other and tension just seemed to linger between them.

"Who said this would end?" A chilling voice interrupted her thoughts. Leandramon. Sora felt herself tense up and tried not to freak out. "Besides, I'm just getting started."

Sora told herself not to listen to her and looked for a towel to dry her face. She couldn't fine one. So, she decided to look in the sauna for one. Sure enough, there was, and she dried off her face. She turned around to see the door had shut on her. She put her hand on the knob and twisted it. It didn't budge! IT WAS LOCKED! How had it locked by itself? She heard an evil laugh echo. 'Damn Leandramon.' She though to herself and began screaming for help. She began to panic even more, when the temperature just seemed to get higher and higher.

"TAI! IZZY! HELP!" She cried out. No answer. Why couldn't they hear her? They were just across the hall.

"They're not here." The voice answered for her.

'Where are they?' She thought.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO 

Tai and Izzy landed on the ground with a crash. Tai rubbed his neck. 'Great. Another new bruise to add to my collection.' He thought.

"We're in the Digital World!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Huh? Why?" Tai questioned as he got to his feet and stood beside Izzy.

"I don't know. It's almost like something brought us here." Izzy said.

"Right you are, Knowledge." A voice came from behind them. "But it's more like a some**one.**

Tai and Izzy turned around in alarm to see a man who was at least six feet tall. He wore a long tan robe, and you couldn't see his face because the hood covered his head. "Who the hell are you?" Tai yelled. "You better not be working with Leandramon!"

He put down his hood. He had green eyes and short blonde hair. "Calm down Courage. I'm Kenji and I have absolutely nothing to do with Leandramon. I am on your side, and I am acquainted with Gennai."

"Okay then Kenji!" Tai said, poking him in the chest. "Why'd you call us here for!?"

"Well, I was hoping Love would have come with you, but I've called you here because I know why Leandramon is after you."

"And how would you know?" Izzy demanded.

"I'm the Digital World's master of time. I know of every event in the digital world's past, present, and future."

"Whoa." Tai muttered.

"Prodigious." Izzy exclaimed.

"You say that you've never seen Leandramon before a couple of days ago. Am I right, Courage?"

"Yes. And she said she wanted revenge! We've never done anything to her!" Tai answered.

"That's where you're wrong." Kenji stated.

"What?!" Tai gasped. "I think I would know if I've encountered someone before!"

"Normally, yes you would, but nothing is normal in the Digital World. Always keep that in mind." Kenji explained. "Let's take a trip to the past, shall we?" He snapped his fingers and they were in…Tai's apartment?

"I thought that you only knew the Digital World's past. Not mine!" Tai shouted in surprise.

"You yourself are part of the Digital World's past. You are a Digidestined, aren't you?" Kenji asked.

"Of course! Our pasts are intertwined with the Digital World's because we're the Digidestined, which makes us connected to the Digital World." Izzy stated.

"That is correct Knowledge!" Kenji told him. "Now watch."

A young Tai came bursting though the door with a young Sora behind him. They had on blue and white jerseys and Tai was holding a soccer ball. "That was awesome! We sure kicked their butts!" The young Tai shouted.

"Yeah! You made three goals Tai!" The young Sora agreed.

"Yeah, but I couldn't of made them without you and your amazing passes!" Tai commented.

"Thanks." Sora said as she turned a little red.

"Do you remember this?" Kenji asked Tai.

"Of course! This was after the game we needed to win to get into the playoffs!" Tai yelled.

"Yes. It was a year before you and the others went to the Digital World." Kenji replied. "Gennai and I knew that you and Kari were already Digidestined for sure because of the Heighton View Terrace incident, and you and Sora seemed pretty close. We knew you two would work well together, and she would help keep you out of trouble. Plus, she was watching the battle at Heighton View Terrace, but you three, meaning you, Kari, and Sora, were the only Digidestined we had found so far. We had yet to find the other five, and we needed you for when the dark ages were going to start in the Digital World. It was supposed to happen the next year, but someone showed up unexpectedly."

"Leandramon." Tai and Izzy guessed.

"Yes. She wanted to destroy the three of your before you even got to go to the Digital World."

The scene before them attracted their attention once again, when everything in the Kamiya's apartment began spinning.

"That's when she arrived." Kenji said.

Izzy and Tai watched attentively as she appeared and grabbed Sora by the ankle. She opened the window and held Sora out above the busy streets. The auburn haired girl screamed bloody murder. "SORA!" A nine-year-old Tai yelled.

"Give me the digivices or I'll drop your girlfriend here to her death!" She boomed.

"Digivices? I don't know what you're talking about!" Little Tai cried out.

"I know you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." She told him.

"I swear I have no clue what you're talking about! Let Sora go!"

She shook Sora around and she yelped. Tears began to run down her face.

"Give me the digivices!" She demanded. "This is the last time I'm asking you. If you don't hand them over now, I'll drop her!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The little Tai screamed. Tears streamed down his face.

"Your choice." She said as she let go of Sora's ankle, and she screamed as she fell. In immediate reaction, Tai ran to the window and grabbed her hand just in time. "I got you!" He yelled down to her.

"Tai…" She sounded scared and out of breath. "I'm slipping!" Her sweaty hands started to slip from his grip.

"Just hold on! I'll pull you up!"

"I'm impressed. You could of saved yourself Courage, but you tried to save Love instead. You must really care for her. OH WELL!" Leandramon yelled. "DARKNESS STORM!" A black lightning bolt zapped Tai causing him to fall out the window with Sora. An evil laugh echoed.

They fell through the air holding hands and screaming.

"TAI! You could of saved yourself!" Sora yelled.

"Yeah, I could've, but if something happened to you, I don't know what I would do! You're my best friend, Sora. I couldn't live without you. Besides, I had to be brave!"

"BRAVE!?! This is the stupidest thing you've ever done!" She shouted. "But thanks." She said as tears poured down her face. She tightened her grip on Tai's hand.

All of a sudden, there were two flashes of light. One was orange. The other was red. The two beams of light combined to create a fiery color and the light swallowed everything up.

Tai, Izzy, and Kenji shielded their eyes from the blinding light. When it cleared it showed Tai and Sora coming into the apartment again, like the scene rewound itself and started over. "What happened?" Tai asked Kenji.

"Your crests were activated for the first time ever that day. You were brave to save Sora, even if it meant you would sacrifice yourself, you showed Courage. Sora was feeling like she was cared for, by you of course, and that activated the crest of Love. Your crests saved you two from dying that day." Kenji explained.

"How come we don't remember any of this though?" Tai questioned.

Kenji snapped his fingers, and they were back in the Digital World. "Because we decided to erase it from your memories."

"Why?" Izzy wondered.

"Their experience was traumatic to say the least, and we didn't want them freaking out over it. We were afraid that when we brought them to the Digital World with the rest of you, a year later, that they wouldn't want to help because of fear. The Digidestined wouldn't be complete without them. Together you are at your most powerful." Kenji told Izzy.

"Oh." Izzy said.

"You have to make sure that you be careful. You never know when she could be planning something." Kenji said.

"Okay." Tai said. Izzy nodded in agreement.

"That is all I can do for you right now. We shall meet again later. Good luck." Kenji said before disappearing.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO 

Sora was freaking out. It must have been 90 degrees already and it was rising fast. She screamed and pounded on the door as sweat dripped down her neck. "HELP ME!" She cried.

The temperature hit 100 degrees and Sora started to feel lightheaded. Then it rose to 110 and Sora's vision started to fade, until everything went black.

"Okay. I've had my fun." Came a chilling voice. The temperature began decreasing. "But that doesn't look disastrous enough. Just then, as if one cue, the ceiling of the sauna collapsed and fell on the ground, crushing poor Sora on its way.

**HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO**

Tai and Izzy ended up back in Izzy's room. They crashed onto the ground. Tai moaned as he got up. "Hey, where's Sora?" Tai wondered.

"Didn't she run to the bathroom earlier?" Izzy said. Tai bolted to the bathroom with Izzy close behind. He knocked on the door.

"Sora? You in here?" Tai asked. Silence. "SORA!" Still no reply. Tai felt his heartbeat speed up as he threw open the door and gasped at his findings.

"Oh god." Izzy managed to say.

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO 

Well, Chapter Seven is over. Phew. (Sighs and wipes imaginary sweat off forehead)

_Next Chapter: Damn Leandramon_

A look into the next chapter: Tai plays doctor, when he tries fixing Sora up after her near death experience in the bathroom. Tai explains to Sora what he found out from Kenji, and Sora has yet another breakdown, but Tai's there to comfort her. Tai also gets a strange phone call that leaves him and Sora speechless.

Hope you are looking forward to the next chapter. I'm currently writing chapter nine right now, and I've got to say, I like how it's turning out. I'm hoping to finish chapter nine by tomorrow and start writing chapter ten. Then I've got to write chapter eight of Head Games, and that should be up by the end of the week, maybe even earlier, who knows?

Davis shall bring you cookies if you review.

Davis: Uhmm…we've got a little problem there. You see, I went to go deliver Courage Sun and Digimaniac their cookies, and they kind of ate them all. They didn't even say thank you!!!!!!!

Me: Well, uhh…I guess we'll just have to give out cupcakes this time!

Davis: But I don't have any cupcakes.

Me: Go to the Bakery and get some. Tai will go with you.

Davis: But he's busy.

Me: With what?

Davis: I told him I wouldn't say.

Me: (eyes Davis very suspiciously) Ohhhhkay…then. (under my breath) Goggle heads and their secrets. I wonder what Tai is really up to.

Davis: I'll just go by myself. Tai has more important things to do besides go with me to the bakery.

Me: (grabs Davis by shirt) WHAT IS TAI DOING???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Davis: I told you, I can't say! Now can you please let go of me!?!

Me: (drops him) Just go get the cupcakes.

(Davis runs away, looking scared)

Me: I will find out what Tai's doing. I'll get Izzy to help me spy on him! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Izzy: You need to work on your evil laugh.

Me: AHHH! Where'd you come from?!

Izzy: Uhmm…I was…helping Tai.

Me: OH! SO YOU'RE IN ON IT TOO!

Izzy: Errrmmm..Yeah. Everyone is.

Me: NO! I'M NOT!

Izzy: Well that's because…(runs away)

Me: This is so not fair! Now I can't even find someone to help me spy on him. (grins evilly) I'll just have to take things into my own hands!

If you click that cool little review button down there, Davis (used to be Cookie Boy. Now he's Cupcake Boy) will be there with your cookies faster than you can say "Supercalifragilisticxpalidocous." (is that spelled right?) Who cares?

Hahaha.

BYE!


	8. Damn Leandramon!

_Wow. I hope everyone forgives me for not updating for a while. _

_I want to thank all of the reviewers; I hope you got your cupcakes. _

_I need help with something. Can someone please help me put this story into categories!? I currently have it under romance/action/adventure, but I don't know if it fits or not. Can someone tell me what categories this fic fits into? I'll give you cookies and I'll dedicate my next chapter to you!_

_Hold on tight because this ride isn't letting anyone off till it's over._

_All disclaimers apply._

SWEET MISERY 

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

There lying sprawled across the doorway to the sauna and the bathroom floor with debris all over her and around her, was Sora. Tai trudged through the debris and kneeled by her side. She had scratches and cuts all over her arms and even had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding.

"What the hell happened?!" Tai yelled. "Did an earth quake come through!?"

"It looks as if the ceiling of the sauna collapsed on her. As to why she was in the sauna, I have no clue." Izzy concluded.

"Sora? Sora? Can you hear me!?" Tai cried as he shook her what seemed to be lifeless body.

"She's not responding." Izzy pointed out the obvious. "What do we do?"

"I don't know! You're the genius here!" Tai shouted.

"I'm not a doctor!" Izzy argued in his defense. "I don't know everything Tai!"

"Where's Joe when you need him?" Tai asked to no one in particular. "Wait! I have an idea!" He ran over to the sink and grabbed a cup. He filled it with cold water and ran back to Izzy. He dumped the water on Sora's face.

"That's your plan?!" Izzy shouted.

"HEY! I was panicking and it's the first thing that came to mind!" Tai argued.

They stopped arguing when they heard a moan. They looked down at Sora. She was opening her eyes slightly and staring up at them.

"IT WORKED!" Tai bellowed. "IN YOUR FACE IZZY!"

Izzy just stared at him, and Tai focused his attention back on Sora. She looked confused. "Sora, do you remember anything?" Tai questioned.

"Towel, sauna, Leandramon, temperature, darkness." She muttered. She could only get out bits and pieces. She looked at her surroundings.

"The ceiling collapsed." Izzy informed her. He and Tai helped her to her feet and brought her to Izzy's room. Then Izzy went back to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. That left Tai and Sora alone.

"What'd she do to you?" Tai asked. He was almost afraid to find out.

"She locked me in the sauna and kept on rising the temperature. It got too hot, and I couldn't handle it. I must've passed out, and I'm guessing the ceiling collapsed after that." Sora explained.

Tai could see her trembling and he could sense the fear she was holding. "She almost killed me, Tai." Tears formed in her crimson eyes. She had been crying a lot more than usual lately.

"It's okay Sora. You're safe now. I'm here." Tai assured her and pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder.

Suddenly, Izzy yelled from the bathroom. "Guys! You've got to see this! Prodigious!"

Tai and Sora pulled apart and jogged to the bathroom. Izzy was standing there, looking amazed at what was before him. The sauna was fixed, and the floor was clean. Everything looked perfect. Just the way it had before Leandramon messed things up. Sora was the only evidence of the catastrophe. "This is astounding! The bathroom was a disaster, and now it's—it looks as if nothing ever happened!"

"Yeah, Leandramon always seems to clean up after herself when she attacks." Tai stated.

"Strange." Izzy said. "Well, at least I won't have to explain the bathroom's horrific appearance to my parents anymore!"

"Yeah." Tai agreed. Just then they heard a door slam. "Izzy! I'm home!" Came his mother's cheery voice.

"Uh oh." He shoved the first aid kit into Tai's hands. "Go clean up Sora in my room! I'll keep my mom away. I can't even think of a story to explain how she got hurt so badly if my mom asked." He ran off to distract his mom, as Tai and Sora headed to Izzy's room and shut the door.

They sat down on Izzy's bed. "I'm no doctor, but I'll try my best." Tai told her. He carefully cleaned the cuts on Sora's face and arms, then he bandaged Sora's left arm, which had a big gash where debris must of hit her. Tai noticed that she was biting her lip to keep herself from screaming in pain.

"Thanks. You didn't do too bad of a job." She told him in a soft voice.

"Just call me Doctor Kamiya!" He joked. Then his face fell serious. "I'm really glad your okay."

"Me too." She agreed. "What do we tell Izzy's mom if she asks what happened to me?"

"I'll make up something. Don't worry." Tai assured her. They walked out of the room and saw Izzy talking to his mom in the hallway. Sora tried hiding behind Tai.

"Nice to see you Izzy! Bye!" Sora called as she headed for the door.

"Sora, my dear. What happened to you?" Mrs. Izumi gasped.

"I uhh…" She looked at Tai, waiting for him to say something…anything. "You can jump in at anytime Tai.' She thought.

"I was trying to teach her how to skateboard…didn't go so well." He finally chimed in.

"Oh. Be more careful next time." She told them.

"Will do Mrs. Izumi!" Tai called out as he headed out the door with Sora. "Bye!" Mrs. Izumi waved and Izzy looked relieved that they had pulled it off.

As they shut the door behind them, they both took a sigh of relief and started walking. Tai looked at Sora. She looked exhausted. "Sora, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"You expect me to believe that!?"

"Maybe."

Tai laughed. "Sora, just admit that you're exhausted."

"Okay. Maybe I'm a little bit tired."

"Yeah, but don't you worry because I'm going to carry you!" He exclaimed.

"Tai…."

"C'mon!" He urged her. "Get on my back! I'll give you a piggy back ride!"

"Oh, fine." She said as she climbed on Tai's back.

He carried her all the way to her apartment and opened the door. He walked in and gently dropped her on the couch. He sat down next to her and sighed. He noticed that Sora looked scared and on the verge of tears again. 'Why wouldn't she be? She was almost just killed!' He told himself. 'And I wasn't there to help her.' "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just so confused. What does Leandramon want with us? Why'd she try to kill me, Tai?" Sora questioned.

"I know why now."

"What? How do you know?"

"Well, I would of told you earlier, but there wasn't time. After you ran to the bathroom at Izzy's, this guy named Kenji brought us to the Digital World. He knows of everything in the Digital World's and our past, present, and future. He brought us back in time. Do you remember that day that we played that soccer game to get into the playoffs when we were nine?"

"Of course, I remember." Sora replied. "What about it?"

"Well, when you cam to my apartment afterwards, Leandramon arrived."

"BUT THAT WAS A YEAR BEFORE WE EVEN WENT TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!" Sora cried.

"Exactly. She knew that you and I were already going to be digi destined, so she tried to get rid of us before we even had the chance to go." He explained. "She threatened to kill you if I didn't give her our digivices."

"But we didn't even have our digivices yet!"

"I know! That's why I told her I didn't know…and she-" He stopped abruptly.

"She what?"

"She dropped you out the window and I ran to save you. I grabbed your hand just in time, but then she attacked me, and we both fell to our death."

"WHAT?!" Sora gasped. "Then wouldn't we be like….dead?"

"Yes, but our crests were activated and somehow saved us."

How come we don't remember all this?!" Sora questioned.

"Gennai erased it from our memories. He didn't want us to freak out over it." Tai replied.

"Well, I'm freaking out now! It we were killed that day, we would have never gone to the digital world. I wouldn't have met Matt or any of the others; our parents would have never known what happened to us. Who would of Gennai sent in our places?" Sora questioned all at once.

"I don't know Sor, but it doesn't matter because we're here now. You shouldn't even be thinking about the 'what ifs'. We're here now and that's all that matters."

"You're right Tai. I'm sorry, it was just hard to take that all in."

"It's okay. I understand, but we've got to be careful, she wants to kill us, and actually kill us this time." Tai said.

"Then why hasn't she already?" Sora inquired.

Tai trembled at the question. That's when he remembered what Leandramon had said………………

"I could destroy you now, but that would be rather boring. I'll make your lives miserable first!"

The words still echoed through Tai's head. "She wants to kills us, but she's going to make us suffer first! Probably for her own sick amusement!" He yelled.

Sora looked frustrated. "Why us? Why did we have to become digi destined? Why not some other kids? We didn't ask for this! We just wanted to be normal kids!"

Tai stared at her dumbstruck. He barely ever heard Sora complain about anything. She almost always looked on the bright side of things. Tai watched her as she stuffed her hand into her pocket and pulled out something. He looked at it closer. Her digivice. She clenched it tightly in her hand and whipped it at the wall. She cried out in pain because she had thrown it with the arm that was bandaged. Tai decided he had to do something to calm her down. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand in his own. She looked up at him.

He slowly brought his hands to her face and wiped away her tears with his fingers. "I promise you that no matter what Leandramon throws at us, we'll get through it together. I'll do whatever I can to protect you, even if it kills me in the process."

Sora nodded and jumped into his arms, hugging him. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Tai's cell phone rang, and answered it, still holding Sora's hand. "Hello?"

"I wouldn't worry about her so much, when your friends and family are disappearing one by one. Why do you think Sora's mother hasn't came home yet?" The creepy voice spoke. Tai almost dropped the phone. Sora gave him a look of concern, as he hung up the phone.

"S-she's got our….p-parents." He stammered. They both sat there, unsure of what to say. They were paralyzed by fear and shock. They sat there, hand in hand, for minutes.

Tai finally decided to break the unbearable silence. "I've got another thing to add to my list: I promise I'll bring our parents, Matt, Kari, and everyone else back." Tai said softly. "I promise…."

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

OOOOH! I cannot wait to type up the next chapter soon! It's my favorite chapter of them all. Hehe.

Review this chapter and I'll get it up as soon as possible.

I'm looking for really interesting reviews. Can you please give me suggestions, tell me what exactly you like about the story, what your favorite part is, what I could do better…I love all that stuff. Not just, "OH MY GOD! I LOVED THAT CHAPTER!" Not that those aren't great or anything, but I really like to know what was so awesome about the chapter.

Please send me some good reviews.

A LOOK INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER:

Chapter Nine: Fire of Courage- Matt, Mimi, Kari, and T.K are back, but it only causes trouble for Tai and Sora. Things go up in flames, literally, and they're forced to make a life changing decision. How far will Tai go to get him and Sora out alive?

Doesn't it look just amazing? I've really enjoyed writing this story, and it's probably going to end up having a ton of chapters, because it is nowhere near the end because things are just beginning.


	9. Fire of Courage

Hello all!

Thank you to all my amazing reviewers….even though I only got three reviewers for the last chapter. Oh well though.

_**Bla8:**__ Yes, I truly loved making Tai rub it in Izzy's face too. I never pass up a chance to make an idiotic Tai moment. Here's the update you've been waiting for!_

_**Jay Jayy:**__ I majorally agree with you! I didn't like how they made it seem as if Tai and Sora were drifting apart in the second season. I know she liked Matt, but they could have at least included the friendship that they had in the first season. Thank you for the comment about my characters being well…in character. I have heard that I do a very good job of portraying the character's personalities._

_**Courage Sun: **__Thanks for the rad review. Thanks to you too, Davis! Now hand over the cookies!_

This chapter I've got to say is my favorite out of all of them so far. It was so fun to write. It has everything it needs to make the perfect chapter, well, in my opinion at least.

Review please! Your opinions are really important to me. I love suggestions on how to make it better, or who (meaning, which character or characters) you would like to see more of. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon, or the song, "Pain" by Three Days Grace.

_To survive in life you need three things: A wishbone, a backbone, and a funny bone._

–_Unknown_

**CHAPTER NINE**

**SWEET MISERY**

Tai was sprawled across the couch and Sora was lying curled up in an armchair when morning came. They eventually both fell asleep and had been so tired that they had slept through the rings of both of their cell phones.

There was a sudden pounding on the door. "SORA!" Came a voice. The knocking got louder, and Tai and Sora finally burst out of their dreams. Sora got up and answered the door.

Izzy rushed in past them and put his laptop down on the coffee table. Then he booted it up. "Good morning to you too." Sora said sarcastically.

Izzy looked up from his laptop to see Tai. "What are you doing in Sora's apartment in the morning?" He asked, eyeing Tai suspiciously.

Tai narrowed is eyes at him, returning with a cold stare of his own. "I could ask you the same question." He replied.

"You know where my computer pin pointed Matt's location yesterday?" Izzy questioned.

"Yeah…" Tai and Sora said. They had absolutely no clue where he was going with this.

" Well, I figured out what the place is. It's somewhere we know about, but none of us three has actually been there." Izzy explained. "But we know three people that have. Unfortunately, two of them are with Leandramon as we speak, but one of them is still here."

"Izzy, what are you talking about? What is this place?" Tai inquired angrily. He hated it when people would explain all the details before they got to the main idea.

"The Dark Ocean." Izzy stated.

"WHAT?!" Tai gasped.

"Are you serious?" Sora asked.

"_Dead_ serious." He pressed buttons on his laptop and typed some things before the map of the Digital World came up on his screen again. He pointed to the area in which Matt's signal was found the day before. "This place is obviously not in the Digital World. It's in its own dimension, but it is connected to the Digital World though. I had a hunch last night that it might be the Dark Ocean, but I checked with Ken just to make sure I was correct. He agrees with me, and since he's been there, I have no doubts about his theory." He took a break to breathe. "The problem is, we don't even know how to get there. Ken, Kari, and T.K were all brought there for reasons when they went there. Besides being dragged there by the forces of darkness, I don't know of any other way to get there."

"Are Matt and the others even there anymore?" Sora questioned. Izzy hit some keys and pressed the enter button. A blue dot appeared on the screen, but not in the same place as it was yesterday. It wasn't in the Dark Ocean, or even the Digital World. It was in the Real World.

"Matt's back." Izzy stated.

"But how?" Tai wondered out loud.

"Maybe he escaped?" Sora suggested, hopefully.

"Then maybe Kari, T.K, and Mimi are here with him!" Tai said.

"Maybe." Izzy said. He shut his laptop off and closed it. Then, he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tai asked.

"To Ken's to meet up with him and Yolei. We're going to talk more about this. Hopefully, we'll figure something out."

Tai and Sora nodded. "Alright." They agreed in unison.

"I'll call you guys later." Izzy told them.

"Okay. Bye Izzy!" Sora yelled after him, as he ran out the door, his laptop in hand.

Matt walked towards his destination with Mimi, T.K, and Kari close behind him. If each of them did their part, the plan would go perfectly. "Remember that we're not supposed to kill them. That's Leandramon's job. We're just supposed to make them suffer." He reminded his group.

"We know." T.K replied.

"You and Mimi are the distractions, and T.K and I have to carry out the plan, right?" Kari questioned.

"Correct Hikari." Matt said.

"Leandramon said that they're at Sora's apartment." Mimi announced, as they halted in front of an apartment building.

"Let's go." Matt said, as he started up the stairs, with the group following.

Sora was brushing her hair when there was a knock on the door. "SORA! Can you get the door?" Tai yelled from the bathroom. "I'm just getting out of the shower!"

"No problem Tai! Maybe it's just Izzy again!" She called back, as she walked towards the door and opened it with one hand. Standing in the doorway were two people Sora thought she'd never see again. "MATT! MIMI! YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!"

"Yeah. We escaped from Leandramon." Matt said. "Sora, I need to talk to you. ALONE."

"Sure, just one sec." She told him as she ran to the bathroom door and pounded on it. "TAI! MATT AND MIMI ARE BACK!" She shouted excitedly.

"Really? I'll be out in a minute!" He yelled back.

"Okay, now we can go." Sora said, as she led him to her bedroom and shut the door. "What do you need to talk to me about?" She asked, as she sat down on her bed.

Matt lunged at her, knocking her over, and began kissing her. Sora kissed him back, but something didn't feel right. The kiss was lacking the certain passion it used to have.

Tai walked out of the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt. "Sora?" He yelled as he walked through the apartment and into the living room. She wasn't in there. He was about to go look else where, when something stopped him. Mimi was sitting on the couch. "Oh, hey Mimi." He sat down next to her. "So, tell me how you and Matt escaped. Are Kari and T.K with you?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

Mimi was silent. Not a word left her mouth. Tai looked into her eyes. They didn't have that same sparkly gleam they used to. "Mimi-" He started, but he didn't get to finish his sentence. As he realized what was happening, his eyes widened in shock. Mimi was …..kissing him? He pushed her away forcefully. "What the hell do you think you're doing Mimi?"

She just smiled at him mischievously. "I thought I was kissing you." She replied.

"B-but you're with Izzy, and I just….I don't like you in that way!" Tai shouted.

That didn't stop Mimi. She began kissing him again, and Tai kept on trying to push her away. 'What the hell is going on?' He thought.

Matt continued going at Sora, deepening the kiss. The door opened slowly, revealing T.K and Kari. Matt held up two fingers behind his back, and they nodded at the signal. They rushed out of the room to carry out the plan, shutting the door behind them.

Sora was so caught up in her emotions, that she didn't even notice the door open. She wanted to kiss Matt, but something felt weird, so she pulled away from it, just as Matt was ready to take things a step further.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked her.

"I just…I don't know. It doesn't feel right." She replied.

"But Sora-" He said, as he leaned in to kiss her again, but she pushed him away.

"Seriously Matt. Can we just talk or something?" She questioned.

"Why don't you want to kiss me?" He inquired. "Don't you love me?" He tried kissing her, once again.

"YAMATO ISHIDA!" She yelled, pushing him off, harder this time. He fell onto the floor. "STOP! IDON'T WANT TO BE FORCED TO DO TINGS THAT I DON'T WANT TO DO! I'M DONE WITH YOU! WE'RE OVER!"

"Fine. I'll just have to do things the hard way then!" He yelled.

Before Sora had the chance to think of what the 'hard way' could possibly be, Matt grabbed her arm. She felt an electric surge travel through her body. She couldn't handle it. It was just too much. Her vision started to fade away as she winced in pain. Everything looked blurry, and then she just saw endless darkness.

T.K and Kari stood in the den. Kari put her hand on a curtain, and it instantly went up in flames. She exchanged an evil grin with T.K and they left the apartment as the fire spread.

Tai pushed Mimi away for about the fiftieth time. "STOP." He told her firmly.

"Fine." She said as she forcefully clutched Tai's arm.

"What are you-" Tai began, abut he couldn't finish his sentence. The only thing he could feel was the unbearable pain rocketing through his body at the moment. His vision got fuzzy, and he couldn't handle the pain, darkness followed.

Sora awoke, her mind fuzzy. She couldn't remember a thing. She lay there, trying to clear her mind.

Within a couple of minutes, it all came flooding back to her. She went over the events in her head and sat up. She got to her feet and slowly walked to the door, putting her hand on the handle, afraid that she would be locked inside. Fortunately, it opened.

She walked down the hallway in search of Tai, hoping he was okay. She stopped dead in her tracks. She smelled something. It smelled like something was burning. She followed the scent to the den and threw open the door. The doorknob burned her hand, and she yelped in pain.

The den was up in flames and it had burned right through the wall and into the kitchen. She stood there wide-eyed, until the ceiling collapsed and she jumped out of the way to avoid being crushed.

She heard another crash and figured it was the kitchen falling apart. That meant that the fire was spreading into the living room! In panic, Sora slammed the door and ran down the hall to the living room. She could hear everything crumbling to pieces behind her, as she pushed on.

She began to cough, as she breathed in the smoke. 'Where are you Tai?' She thought as she peered around the living room. "TAICHI!"

Tai groaned and opened his yes slightly. He immediately started coughing and fond it hard to breathe. He heard a voice yell his name through the endless smoke. Tai could barely make out the voice, but he knew it was Sora. He tried to speak, but nothing would come out of his mouth. He saw flames rise up around him and finally managed to find his voice. "SORA!" He yelled as loud as his lungs would allow him, resulting in a coughing fit.

"Tai?" Came her worried voice. "Where are you?" She could barely see because of all the black smoke.

'I'm-by-the-couch." He managed to get out.

"HOLD ON!" She yelled back. "I'M COMING!"

Tai tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't let him. He lay there coughing and waiting for Sora to come to his rescue.

Sora made her way through the smoke to the couch, nearly stepping on Tai along the way. Relieved she had found him, she pulled him into a hug. A hug in which Tai was glad to return. They stayed like that for a minute, until they realized the fire was spreading around them. Sora screamed and jumped away from Tai. It was now burning the coffee table to ashes, and certainly would not hesitate to come their way.

"Do you have your digivice and cell phone?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah. They're in my pocket." Tai replied. "Do you have yours?"

"Yeah. Now lets find a way out of here!" Sora shouted.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough._

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Together, they searched for a way out. Tai went to see if there was away out the door, but the debris and flames stopped him from going very far. He headed back to Sora who was still in the living room, frantically searching for an escape route. "No way out over there!" Tai announced.

"There's got to be another way!" Sora cried. She tried to think as everything was burning, and the fire inched closer and closer.

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me, and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

Suddenly, a crackling noise was heard and Sora knew what that meant. The ceiling above them began to crumble and it was going to fall right on Tai! She made a snap decision and dived at Tai, pushing him out of that way of the breaking ceiling. They both landed a few feet away.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

"Thanks." Tai said, catching his breath.

"Yeah…" Sora muttered.

They quickly got up and made their way through the debris. Sora tripped and cut her leg on a piece of sharp debri. Tai quickly came to her aid and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up, and they continued on. Sora winced, but tried not to concentrate on the pain. She just wanted to get out!

"THERE!" Tai shouted. He pointed at a window. They rushed over to it and opened it up.

Sora looked down. She only lived on the third floor, but it wasn't exactly a safe jump. She gulped and looked over at Tai.

"Well, we have to make a choice. Stay here and burn to death, or jump out the window and probably die. What should we do?" Tai said frantically.

"I don't know! You pick! After all, you are the leader!" Sora told him.

"The leader….right." He said quietly. 'What do I do? If we stay here we'll die for sure, but if we jump out the window we'll probably die too. There is a possibility that we could live though. After all, we did survive the fall once before, but our crests aren't here to help us this time. They were destroyed in the final battle against Acoplymon six years ago. We're on our own.'

Sora looked at him worriedly. "I've made my decision and I want you to trust me." Tai told her.

She nodded. "I trust you."

"We're going to jump out the window. I think we can make it." He revealed his choice.

"But what if we don't?" Sora asked. She was obviously scared.

"Then we-" He cut himself off. "You can't think like that. We'll make it. I know we will."

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me, I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off you will understand_

"Okay. Let's do it then." Sora said, her face full of determination.

"Really?" Tai asked. He was sure Sora wouldn't wan to take the risk of dying, although, if they stayed here, they'd die anyway.

"Really, really." She replied. "If you think it's what we should do, then I'll do it."

Tai smiled, but then remembered something. "Wait. Can't we just call 911?"

"It's too late for that now. The fire's spreading too fast. The won't get here in time." Sora told him. "We have to jump."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tai asked as they climbed onto the windowsill. The window was tall, so that they could both stand on it without a problem.

"No, I think I'm doing the most insane thing ever, but it would be even more crazy to just sit here and die, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah…" He trailed off. "Sora?"

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_

_Rather feel pain_

"What?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Something's wrong with Mimi. She likes Izzy…right?"

"Yeah.." Sora replied. "Why? What happened?"

"She kinda sorta kissed me."

"WHAT?!" Sora gasped.

"I told her to step, she wouldn't leave me alone!"

"That's weird…" Sora said. "Matt was all over me too."

"Yeah, well that's normal." Tai replied with a faint laugh. Sora couldn't help but notice that it sounded fake. She stared at him.

He stopped laughing. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." He replied as she turned away, but only to turn around and look at him again. "What the hell are we doing still standing here?!"

_I know (I know, I know, I know, I know)_

_That you're wounded_

_You know (You know, You know, You know, You know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know (You know, You know, You know, You know)_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know (I know, I know, I know, I know)_

_That you'll thank me later_

"I don't know. Jumping out a window isn't the easiest thing to do." Tai replied.

Sora looked behind them at the raging fire. It was just about swallowing up the whole apartment, and it was inching closer and closer to them. "TAI! WE HAVE TO DO IT RIGHT NOW!" She cried in panic. "THERE'S NO TURNING BACK!"

Tai nodded. He felt his brain overflowing with everything and anything possible at the moment.

"R-ready?" Sora asked.

"Never." Tai said. "But we've got to do it."

Sora looked at him with an expression Tai had never seen before. It resembled all sorts of emotions combined. Tai felt the exact same way. He was so mixed up; that he had no clue what he was feeling.

Sora grabbed onto his hand, clutching it with her life. Tai looked at her. "I had this strange urge to hold your hand, it just feels right." She told him, in response to his reaction. He could feel her hand trembling in his own.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

She looked behind them once more, for the final time. The fire wasn't dying down for anything, or anyone for that matter. "We've got to do this now!" Sora screamed.

"You're right. No more delaying it!" He agreed. "We'll jump when I say 'now.'

"O-okay." Sora agreed in a shaky voice.

Tai hesitated for a minute, but he had to be brave for himself, for Sora. After a minute, he shouted, **"NOW!"**

The both jumped from the windowsill, hand in hand. A feeling of déjà vu overcame them. It felt as if they had done this before, because….well, they had.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. They could hear muffled sounds of sirens echoing through the city. Their bloodcurdling screams were heard as they plummeted to their possible death.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough. _

_Pain, I like it rough._

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Wow, I'm tired. That took a long time to type. About two hours actually.

REVIEW PLEASE! I need your honest opinion!


	10. Darkness Reigns

**I would of posted this chapter sooner, but my cousins came over for a surprise visit, and then I had to go look at a house that I may possibly be moving into, but I doubt it.**

**You know what? Cold's and Allergies need to die! I feel for ya Joe! I'm sitting here with a Kleenex box. I hate being sick. Anyway….**

**So, I basically am fourteen now, as of April twenty fourth. I feel special. I get to go to my birthday dinner tomorrow. (It's a little late, I know) My parents are driving me an hour and a half away just to go to my favorite restaurant, Famous Daves. (Personally I think it should be Famous Davis. Hah.) YUMM! I get steak, but anyway, you probably don't care about that.**

**Well, I'm just going to go ahead and get to the chapter before you all go insane because I know the suspense has been killing you…but first…. (Everyone sighs angrily) I've got to thank the reviewers for the radtastic really riveting reviews. **

**O.O that's a lot of R's. Hah.**

_**JJ Chow**__**: Thanks a lot! Glad you like it! Yeah…they were getting pretty sick of almost being killed all the time, so they finally jumped to their death. **_

_**L'ange-de-feu: I can't even imagine how frantic you are. I mean, you're the reader, and I'm the writer….so I already know what's going to happen, but soon enough you will too, as of this chapter. Oh, and thanks for the happy birthday greeting! Hope you had a great one too! Hope you love this chapter!**_

**_Crazy With Happiness__: Wow, thanks. (blushes) You really think my stories are amazing?! That's so nice of you to say. Enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Flarie Hanami__: It is interesting….very interesting. They could die…if I wanted them to, but you're right, that would mean the end of the fic, and how dumb would that be? They're not dead…yet. MUHAHAHAHA….yeah. Here's your update!_**

**_Bla8__: Yes, Tai is so intelligent, jumping out a window. I wonder if Izzy would of done the same thing. Maybe he would of came up with another way out with his pineapple laptop! WOO! GO IZZY! _**

**And now…. onto the fic!**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**SWEET MISERY**

Izzy, Yolei, and Ken were gathered around Izzy's laptop. "So, do you think there's another way to get to the Dark Ocean?" Izzy questioned Ken.

"There could be, but not that I know of." Ken answered softly.

"There's got to be a way!" Yolei chimed in. "We'll figure it out! We have to. Everyone's lives are at stake! Especially Tai and Sora's."

Izzy had recently explained the whole situation to the couple. They had been trying to come up with some sort of solution.

Ken and Yolei were going to the dance together, but Izzy wasn't sure if they were actually together yet. Judging by how they'd been acting around each other lately, he'd say that they were. In fact, they were holding hands right now. It made him think of Mimi. Izzy sure hoped that she and the others were alright. Who knew what Leandramon did to them?

"I don't mean to sound like a downer, Yolei, but we've tried modifying the Digi Port for several hours. It doesn't look like we're going to be able to get to the Dark Ocean through there. I don't know what else to try. The only known way to get to the Dark Ocean is to be dragged there by the forces of darkness." Ken told his girlfriend.

"This is so frustrating!" Yolei shouted. "We need to figure this out!"

Izzy shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well, I guess I'll just call Tai and Sora to let them know we haven't found out anything new." He said, as he picked up his cell phone.

He dialed Tai's cell phone number. No answer. Then he called Sora's cell, no answer either. He finally called Sora's home phone, and he just got a monotone voice saying, "This line had been disconnected. Please hang up and try again." Izzy instantly got a bad feeling.

"What is it, Izzy?" Ken asked in response to the worried look on Izzy's face.

"Neither of them are picking up their cell phones, and it says Sora's home phone is disconnected." He replied.

"Are you sure you dialed the right number?" Yolei questioned.

"POSITIVE!" Izzy exclaimed.

Just then, Ken's doorbell rang, and he got up to go answer it. When he did, Davis rushed past him and into the room. "KEN! I CAME AS SOON AS I COULD!"

"Okay, but why are you here?" He asked Davis, confused as hell. He watched the goggle head run up to the T.V and flip through the channels. "What the hell are you doing?"

Davis stopped on the news channel. "We are at the scene of the massive fire that spread through an apartment two hours ago. Authorities say the cause of the fire is unknown. There have been several reports of two people, particularly teens, jumping out the window. Name's are unknown, and no bodies have been found." The reporter on the T.V announced.

"T-that's—" Ken started, stammering.

"Sora's apartment." Davis finished for him.

Yolei and Izzy walked into the room. "What's going on? Davis, what are you doing here?" Yolei questioned, as she entered.

Ken pointed at the T.V with a trembling hand. Izzy and Yolei looked at the T.V. "That looks like…" Izzy trailed off.

"Sora's apartment." Yolei said.

"There was a fire." Ken told them. "There were reports of two teens jumping out a window."

"Oh no." Izzy said, full of fear. "Tai…Sora….they…."

Yolei gasped. "It was Leandramon's doing. They're as good as dead."

"Leandramon?" Davis inquired, clearly confused as to what she was talking about.

"She finally got them. They're gone for all we know." Ken stated solemnly.

"Wait! Now this is peculiar. The apartment seems to have repaired itself. It looks as if nothing ever happened here." The reporter's voice echoed through the apartment. They turned to face the T.V once again.

"There she goes again, cleaning up her mess." Izzy said.

"I can't believe it. They're gone." Yolei said.

Davis looked more confused than usual. "Can someone please explain what's going on?"

While Yolei and Ken told Davis the extensive story, Izzy brought his laptop into the room and searched for any traces of digivices on the map. He found pink, blue, yellow, and green dots. That meant Kari, Matt, T.K, and Mimi were still here. He also noticed to other dots in the Real World. They were orange and red. "HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE ALIVE!"

Ken and Yolei stopped talking to Davis. "WHAT?!" They both shouted in unison.

"Tai and Sora…they're alive." Izzy mumbled. That's when he saw two other dots off the map, in the place where Matt had been the day before. The Dark Ocean. He did a double take. "This doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make any sense?" Davis asked.

Izzy motioned for them to gather around his laptop. "Tai and Sora…. are in two places at once." He said, pointing at the set of orange and red dots in the real world, then the one's in the Dark Ocean.

"But that's impossible, isn't it?" Yolei questioned.

"TWO BODIES HAVE BEEN FOUND ON THE GROUND JUST OUTSIDE THE BUILDING. THEY ARE BELIEVED TO BE THE TWO TEENS WHO JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW." The reporter's voice blared.

The four Digi Destined turned their attention to the T.V once again. "THEY ARE STILL BREATHING, ALTHOUGH THEY SEEM TO BE UNCONSCIOUS."

In the background, paramedics lifted the bodies onto stretchers and into the ambulance. "The two teens are being brought to the Odaiba Hospital. Names will be released later. For Odaiba News, I'm Kyoko Kamahi."

Davis grabbed the remote and shut off the T.V. "We've got to get to the hospital!" Yolei declared.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Joe sat at his desk, trying to do his homework. He was distracted though and couldn't concentrate. He kept on having a feeling that something bad was going on. The strange sensation just wouldn't seem to go away. He slammed his pencil down and put his head in his hands.

Spring Break was almost over, and he hadn't managed to get much done. "What's wrong, Joe?" A voice asked. Joe looked over at his Digimon and managed to smile. He went to visit Gomamon last week and had brought him back with him for a while. He was good company, or a pain in the ass, depending on how you looked at it. As much as Joe thought Gomamon was a good friend, he was quite annoying too.

"Nothing really. I just can't concentrate." Joe replied.

"Oh. Is there a lot on your mind?"

"I guess you could say that." Joe said. He sighed and decided to explain. "I have a feeling that something horrible is happening. It won't go away! It just keeps lingering around and eating at my soul!"

"Wow, Joe. That was poetic." Gomamon smirked.

"Sorry, I'm doing English homework, or rather trying to." He apologized.

"Oh, well now that you mention it, I have kind of sensed something was wrong. I've just tried to ignore it."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Joe yelled.

"Uhh… I didn't want to bother you, Joe."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I'm just really stressed."

"Don't worry about it." Gomamon said. "Why don't you take a break and watch some television?"

"Good idea." Joe said, grabbing the remote. He turned it on, and a loud voice filled the room.

"We're back with updates on the tragedy at the Odaiba Apartment Complex. The two teens that were in the fire have been brought to the hospital and identified as Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi." A reporter announced.

Joe and Gomamon jerked their heads towards the T.V screen when they heard this. "Oh no." Joe managed to say. He started to get up from his desk.

"This must've been what was bothering you." Gomamon stated. "Where you going?"

"To the hospital." Joe said, grabbing his car keys.

"I want to come."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because someone will see you. Stay here." Joe said firmly, and with that, he walked out of the room.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It all seemed like an endless dream, more like a nightmare, actually. A crazy, weird, horrifying, never ending, dream. Unfortunately, for Tai and Sora, this was reality.

Tai woke up, aching all over. He moaned, trying to sit up. Slowly, he opened his eyes and got a full view of his surroundings. Darkness, everywhere. Everything was a faded black-gray. The sand, the fog, the water. He himself even had a dark shadow on him. His clothes were grayish too; it was like he had been transported into an old cartoon in black and white. Well, without the cartoon part, that is. The place had an eerie feeling in the air that gave Tai chills. "Hello?" He muttered softly, and decided to raise his voice. "HELLO?!"

"Tai?" A voice called out. He ran towards the source of the voice, through all the dark fog.

"SORA! I'm coming!" He cried, as he sprinted. It felt as if his legs would give out at any moment, but he wouldn't let it happen.

Another dark-grayish body came into view. "SORA!" He shouted, as he rushed to her side. She was sitting on the ground, a hand on her forehead. "You okay?"

"I think so." She replied, as Tai pulled her up. "What happened? Are we dead?"

"I don't think this is heaven." Tai muttered.

"Are you saying that we went to hell?"

"No, I'm saying that I think we're still alive." Tai told her. "Calm down."

"Okay. I'll try."

"The only thing that I've managed to figure out is that this place colors everything dark gray, and that we seem to be on a beach." Tai explained, pointing to the ocean.

Sora looked in the direction he was pointing. "Wow." She said. "Tai, you do know where we are, right?"

"Actually, no. Why? Do you?"

"Yeah, isn't it kind of obvious?" She replied. "We're in the Dark Ocean. I don't know how or why, but we are. I'm sure of it."

A dark, almost pitch-black shadow emerged from behind them, out of the darkness. The only think that was heard were two high-pitched, terrified, screams.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**What do you think? Let me know. Reviews are always helpful. Tell me what you like about it, or what you don't like. Give me suggestions or ideas. Tell me who you would like to see more of. I take everything into consideration.**

**You reviewers are what keep me going, and if I don't have any good feed back from you, what's a writer supposed to do?**

**Well, I'm out of here for now.**

**Press that little review button down there, or you shall experience some misery of your own.**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**


	11. Old Enemies Return

**Well since Courage Sun posted a new chapter of her fic "Arrows to the Heart," I thought it would be great if I posted mine. Since I just finished it last night and all. It's brand new. Fresh from the notebook! Hah.**

**I've got to say that I'm not sure if I like how it turned out, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

**The idea of using Daemon in my fic comes from Courage Sun, so creds to her!**

**So therefore this chapter is dedicated to Courage Sun for being such an awesome Terrorizing Trio member. It is also dedicated to Digimaniac who has seemed to disappear off of the face of the earth! We shall find her if we have to have a search party!**

**Anyway….**

**This chapter starts with Cody because I thought that he needed a part of his own. He never seems to get a big role in fics, but Cody is so cool, so I'll use him! WOO.**

**Okay…onto the fic.**

**I don't own Digimon or it's characters, but I do own Leandramon! COOKIES FOR ME!**

****

****

****

****

**SWEET MISERY**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Cody slashed his kendo stick at his grandfather as they battled it out. Suddenly he felt himself zone out and fall into a daze of some sort. Something wasn't right. He could tell.

His grandfather lunged at him snapping Cody out of his daze and making him drop his kendo stick. It landed on the floor with a loud 'CLANK!' "Cody, what's wrong? Your mind seems like it's elsewhere." His grandfather said, concern in his voice.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry." Cody muttered before bowing and leaving the room.

He had a strange impulse that he was needed somewhere, and he just couldn't shake it off. He let his feet lead him in the direction.

He walked down the street in the dark. It was about eight o'clock and the sun was pretty much gone. There was a cool breeze and Cody felt himself fall into a run. It felt as if someone was following him, and he didn't want to find out who it was.

When the figure grabbed him from behind, he tried to cream, but a hand being placed over his mouth muffled it. "Join us, Cody." A voice whispered. A voice that sounded very much like T.K's.

Cody didn't know what to think, and darkness followed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sora screamed, frightened by what stood in front of her. The Demon Lord Digimon stared at her. Daemon. It was really him. He was really there. Unless, this really wasn't real. She was just imagining it. It was just a dream. Fake, pretend, a mirage, all in her head. Telling herself this, however, would not make Daemon disappear.

Another Digimon appeared next to Daemon. One that Tai and Sora knew very well from previous experience. "Datamon?!" Tai gasped. This was all happening way too fast for him to comprehend.

The little robot Digimon stared into Tai's eyes. "So nice to see you again. The one that ruined my plans years ago, all to save that worthless girl." He said, referring to Sora.

"I thought we defeated you! MetalGreymon defeated you!" He screamed.

"Of course not. My data was reconfigured and I became part of the darkness all from that black hole you sent me into. The very same black hole you two would be in right now if Birdramon hadn't saved you."

Sora narrowed her eyes at the two Digimon. "You two are working with Leandramon?" She asked.

"Yes. I had to get my revenge on you Digi-Destined eventually!" Daemon said.

"Of course. What better way to get my revenge than to help kill you two!?" Datamon chimed in. This made Tai and Sora's stomachs churn.

"I see you've met my team," Leandramon's voice boomed as she stepped out of the shadows. She laughed evilly.

"What's going on!? Why are we here?!" Tai shouted. He had absolutely no patience right now. He had just jumped out a window to his death, been somehow transported to the Digital World, and had a major headache. He had no intention of being calm at the moment.

"You're not here." Leandramon replied, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Huh?" Tai and Sora mumbled. It didn't make any sense. Of course they were here. They could see where they were, and they knew they weren't dead…. well, they thought anyway.

"You're not here physically. Your minds are just here. Your bodies are in the real world in the hospital."

"Hospital?" Sora questioned.

"Yes, does jumping out a window ring a bell?" Leandramon asked.

The memories came flooding back to her. Matt and Mimi arriving unexpectedly, breaking up with Matt, the fire, and jumping out the window. It all came back, even though she really didn't want to remember it.

"What'd you do with our friends and family, Leandramon?" Tai demanded. She didn't answer and laughed evilly. "ANSWER ME!"

Sora stood silently and put her hand on Tai's shoulder. "Calm down." She said softly. Suddenly, he pushed Sora's arm off of him and sent a punch at her face, knocking her to the ground.

"SORA! I didn't mean to do that! I swear! It felt as if…" He trailed off to think things over for a moment. "Someone was controlling me." He finished, but it couldn't be it was impossible. He couldn't be back.

"It's nice to see some of my old playmates again." A familiar voice said, as the figure stepped out of the darkness.

"PUPPETMON?!" Sora exclaimed, still holding her cheek where Tai had punched her. She slowly got to her feet.

"Yes! I am back!" Puppetmon shouted.

"Together we'll torture you!" Leandramon cried sinisterly.

"I don't think so. We're ending this now!" Tai screamed, his fists clenched tightly.

"And how do you intend to do that? You're defenseless without your Digimon!" Daemon said, with a sly grin.

"I'll use my own two fists!" Tai yelled, charging at the three Digimon.

If only he knew how foolish he was. **"EVIL INFERNO!"** The black flames rocketed through the air piercing into Tai's stomach. He fell to the ground instantly.

"That's what happens when you don't cooperate." Leandramon muttered.

"Tai, get up!" Sora shouted frantically, shaking him.

"I'm okay," Tai mumbled, sitting up. He grabbed his stomach in pain.

"I have just one question for you: What do you think it would be like if the Digi-Destined didn't remember their past?"

Everything started to fade around them, including themselves. There was a flash of white light and it was then that Tai and Sora realized that there was no way to escape the misery. It was taking over.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**So that chapter was pretty much the shortest one out of all of them, but I wanted it to be short and have kind of a cliffhanger because the next chapter's a big one. There's a hint in the last part about what's going to happen. I'm sure some of you guys are smart enough to figure it out, but if you're not, then you'll just have to wait till the next chapter. Well, you'll have to wait anyway.**

**Send in those reviews and I'll try to update as soon as I can, plus I'll give you cookies!!!!**


	12. 16 subtract 5 equals 11?

**No, I am not dead. I've just been very busy lately. Last two weeks of school were hectic, but now it's summer and I'll have a lot more time to write, but I am writing three stories at the same time, so what do you expect? I have to go back and fourth between them. It's hard to do, but I'm excited because I took a writing class this summer in a city about an hour away with two of my good friends. It's writing for a teen newspaper, so hopefully I will improve my writing ability even more. Just don't freak out if I haven't updated for a while. I will finish these fics. I'm not going to just give up and disappoint everyone, including myself. So, here you go, the next chapter of Sweet Misery. It's not the longest, but it's a pretty good chapter.**

**SWEET MISERY**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Tai opened his eyes. He was in his room, lying in his bed. Had this all been a dream? Was he dreaming right now? Tai didn't have a clue. He sat up slowly and peered around the room, until his eyes met with a calendar. He ran up to it and saw an X marked on the 20th of March. His eyes drifted to the year and his eyes widened. 2002?!?! That was…five years ago. Then that must mean…. He hurried to the mirror and nearly screamed. Staring back at him was his reflection, but it wasn't exactly what he had expected. His face was finely drawn and looked younger. His old pair of blue sports goggles strapped around his mop of hair, and he was wearing brown cargo shorts, a blue shirt, and sneakers. _'Wow, this is what I call a blast from the past.'_ He thought.

He threw open his door and ran into the living room. "Mom? Dad? Kari?" He called out across the apartment. Kari walked out of the kitchen with their cat, Miko.

"Taichi, you're up from your nap already?" She said. It took Tai a minute to do the math. Okay, he had gone back five years. Sixteen subtract five is eleven, and Kari is two years younger than him, so that made her nine? Wow, this was weird.

"NAP?!" He questioned. "I never take naps!"

Kari giggled. "Well, you decided to about an hour ago because you were so tired from last night."

He gave her a completely baffled look. "Remind me, what exactly did I do last night?" _'I probably sound like such an idiot right now.'_ He thought to himself.

"You spent the night at Sora's after your soccer game. How can you not remember?" She eyed her brother suspiciously. "Did you get hit in the head with the soccer ball yesterday?"

"No, I'm fine. Things are just a little fuzzy I guess." He mumbled, and then he noticed that his parents were nowhere to be seen. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"Dunno." Kari replied, sticking to one-word answers.

Tai knew Kari would think he was crazy, but he started rambling anyway. "KARI! Something strange is going on! I went into the past! _We_ did!" He yelled. "I'm sixteen and you're fourteen! Now you're nine again, and I'm eleven!"

She gave him a funny look, just like Tai knew she would. "Okay then, Taichi. I think you woke up too soon. You need more sleep."

"NO, I DON'T!" He screamed. This wasn't getting him anywhere. He needed to talk to someone who would understand what he was talking about. Then it hit him. "SORA!" He actually shouted this out loud. Was she stuck in the past too? Only one way to find out. "I'm going out Kari. I'll be back soon." He told her, bolting out the door.

"Alright." She replied, as he headed out the door leaving her standing there.

When he got outside he noticed something even stranger than waking up in his room five years younger. This place didn't look like Odaiba, but he did recognize it. In the distance he saw the bridge. The bridge where it all started. He was in Heighten View Terrace.

This didn't make any sense. He had moved to Odaiba after the digimon incident when he was seven. That was four years ago, so why was he still living here when he was eleven? _'My head hurts! This is way too confusing!'_ He thought.

He hurried down the sidewalk trying to remember where the hell Sora lived. Then he saw it, the huge building. She had lived in that tall apartment building!

Sora sat in her living room arranging flowers for her mother. For the past half hour she had been totally confused. She had awakened in her room and noticed that she seemed to be younger. She nearly screamed when she saw her reflection in the mirror. According to her mother, she had gone in her room to take a nap. "So, did you and Tai have fun?" Her mother asked.

Sora stared at her. She had been with Tai? When? "Uhh…yeah, we did." She replied, uncertainly.

"That's good."

"Yeah…" Sora trailed off. She examined her old apartment. It was exactly how she remembered it. What had happened? Why was she here? Shouldn't she be in Odaiba if she went back in time five years? Not Heighten View Terrace. A knock on the door snapped her out of her daze and she got up to answer it.

There was a blur of motion and she was pulled out the door. The figure closed the door and looked at her. It was none other than Tai Kamiya, who was eleven again just as she was. The two stood in the hallway. "Tai, what's going on? Why are we eleven again?!"

"I don't know. I'm trying to remember what happened…"

That's when something clicked in Sora's mind. "The Dark Ocean, Leandramon, Daemon, Puppetmon, Datamon…we were there."

"You're right, and they said something…something before everything faded to black, but what was it? I can't remember."

They stood there in silence trying to remember. Their minds were all fuzzy. "Does 'what do you think it would be like if the Digi-destined didn't remember their past?' ring a bell?" A voice asked, as a figure appeared in front of them.

"Kenji!" Tai exclaimed at the hooded figure in front of them.

"I have a lot to tell you two, so we better sit down somewhere." Kenji said, putting down his hood.

**Well. There you go. It's kind of short, but it will have to do. It's better than nothing right? Kenji's back. WOO! What's he have to tell Tai and Sora? What's going on? Are they really in the past? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter!**

**Let me know what you think! Suggestions and comments are much appreciated!**


	13. Kenji's Explanation & Unexpected Actions

**A/N: I think it's time this fic has an update, and once again thanks to Courage Sun and her awesome ideas, I am up and running again. I was having so much trouble with writer's block, but she got me out of it. I love her so much.**

**I finally hit 100 reviews with Head Games, and I'd like to do that soon for this fic as well. So send in those reviews. **

**I have to say I like how this chapter turned out. I finished it at 12:30 a.m, and I seem to write my best at night for some reason, so I hope you all like it as much as I do.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**SWEET MISERY**

* * *

Sora looked at Tai, confused. "You know this guy?" 

"Yeah, he talked to Izzy and I before, you know when you got locked in the sauna?"

Sora shuddered at the memory, and Tai mentally kicked himself for bringing it up. "Courage, why don't you allow me to explain?" Kenji suggested.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Tai said, embarrassed.

Kenji turned to Sora. "I'm Kenji, the Digital World's Master of Time." He held out his hand for a formal handshake, in which Sora reluctantly shook.

"I'm-"

Kenji interrupted her. "Save the introduction. You're Sora, Digidestined of Love." He said. "We need to talk. I assume you two think that you've went back five years in time?"

"Yep," Tai confirmed. "And Leandramon's behind it."

"Right and wrong." Kenji told him. "Leandramon is behind this, but you did not go back in time. She used her special attack to put you guys to sleep. She's massing with your heads and is making you guys dream this. You were never in the Dark Ocean; your minds just were, as your minds are here too. You're not here physically. You're still in the hospital in Odaiba. This-" He pointed all around. "Is Leandramon's re-creation of your past. She's dug deep into your memories and dreams and done her best to re-create everything. It's all fake. However, if you don't do what I tell you, this could become your past, and it could very well determine your future."

Tai and Sora blinked. That was a lot to take in. "Huh?" Tai muttered.

Kenji sighed. "She's digging around in your pasts right now messing things up. She's trying to make sure that you two never met. Therefore, when she comes to destroy you before you were even sent to the Digital World, you'd be separated and completely helpless. You guys don't know how bad off you would be without each other. She'd succeed in killing you, and go after Kari."

"Wait, how'd she even know who you and Gennai picked as Digidestined?" Sora questioned.

"She had spies all over back then, and they heard us talking. The power from your crest fought off Leandramon and sent her back to the Dark Ocean, where she belonged, but the crests could only hold her off for so long, and she reappeared wanting revenge. If you wouldn't have sent her back, she could of found out who the rest of the Digidestined were going to be when we decided. We wouldn't have Digidestined, and the Digital World would be taken over by darkness. You guys were just and still are road bumps in her plan. Her real plan is to destroy the Digital World, but she has to kill you guys off in order for her plan to work."

"Okay? So we're stuck in a dream. What are we supposed to do?" Sora asked, a panicked expression on her face.

"Bring the future Digidestined together again before Leandramon succeeds in changing your pasts more than she has already. If you can get all eight of you to be friends again, then you'll snap out of this, but if you don't…let's just say your lives and the Digital World's future rests in your hands. I'm going back into the past farther to try to stop Leandramon. I'm trusting that while I'm gone, you guys will do your job here."

"But, how much time do we have?!" Tai questioned, worriedly.

"A couple days. Maybe less than that," He replied. "I believe in you two, and I know if your friends knew what you were going through right now, they'd support you all the way. Now get to work." He turned away from them. "Oh, and one more thing. Since you guys never went to the Digital World, you may find your friends to be…different than you expected."

"Kenji, WAIT! We need your help!" Tai screamed, but he disappeared.

"What does he mean by that?" Sora wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out at school tomorrow." Tai told her. He remembered his calendar had said it was Sunday.

Suddenly, Mrs. Takenouchi opened the door. "Sora-oh, Taichi, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Uhm, sure." Tai replied, uncertainly. He didn't regret his choice when he knew it would give him a chance to talk to Sora more.

Sora seemed to be reading his mind because she asked her mother if Tai could spend the night. "I don't know. He just spent the night yesterday," She answered. "And you have school tomorrow."

"Please Mama?" Sora begged. Even though technically she was still sixteen, being eleven again made her feel, well younger.

"Please Mrs. Takenouchi? I promise we won't be too loud. We'll probably just talk anyway." Tai added.

"Alright." Her mom gave in.

Sora hugged her and her mother looked taken aback. "Thank you Mom!"

"You're welcome. Why don't you and Tai go pick up his things before dinner?" She suggested.

"Okay." Sora said, as she and Tai headed out the door.

"We've got to come up with a plan." She told him once they were outside.

"Plan!?"

"Yeah, remember what Kenji said? We have to bring the whole group together. Since we never went to the Digital World, none of us know each other. Well, except you, Kari, and me. And T.K and Matt know each other. They're brothers, but we have to get us all to become friends. We don't know what's in store for us tomorrow, and we need to be prepared.

"Right, sorry." He rubbed his temples and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "It's too much." He suddenly dropped to his knees on the sidewalk. "It's over. We can't do it."

Sora stopped and kneeled down beside him. "Don't worry. We'll get through this. Look at how much we've survived already." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her. "Yes, we have, but we've been extremely lucky, Sora. Don't you think that our luck will run out soon?!"

Sora couldn't believe that he was being this pessimistic. Usually he was the one who comforted and reassured her, not vice-versa. He was the leader; he was brave, fearless, and never broke down like this. "Tai, listen to me." She grabbed his arm. He looked away from her, trying to fight back the tears that were coming. "You need to be brave because if you quit than I might as well too. I'm nothing without you."

"That's not true, and you know it." Tai said, still not facing her.

"Yes it is. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't by my side," She told him. "We can do this, but we have to work for it. We have to want to do it. So, are we going to do this, or sit around wishing everything would go back to normal?"

Tai wiped the tears from his face and finally looked at her. "I'll do it. We can do this. I'm sorry I broke down, I just—everyone has a breaking point, even me."

Sora smiled. "I knew you'd come around, and I don't mind comforting you once in a while. You're only human." She helped him up, and they stood under the light of a lamppost.

Tai found himself staring into her crimson eyes. "Do you mind if I try something?"

Sora stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Sure?"

"Promise you won't freak out, act weird, or ignore me for the rest of all eternity?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Yes, now hurry up. We still have to go to your place, and I don't want my mom to worry." What was he going to do? He was talking crazy. He was probably just going to run out in the street screaming like an idiot, or something.

She waited, tapping her foot impatiently. Tai didn't move. He stood there, hesitation, fear, and uncertainty in his eyes. She stopped tapping her foot, however, when he did move. She felt her body go numb. She couldn't do anything. The state of shock she was in pretty much prevented her from moving that is until the shock alarmed her so much that it made her fall backwards off the curb.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHA. I'm so evil. Can you guess what happened right there? I bet a lot of you can. I think it's pretty obvious. Hah. Anyway, I'm leaving to go camping tomorrow for about three days I think, and I'll have lots of time to write during that time. Hopefully, the fireworks will give me some inspiration too.**

**Have a great Fourth of July everyone, and review please!**


	14. Plans of Action

**A/N: HIYA! I can't believe I'm actually updating this fic too. I'm finally getting myself back on track! I stayed up till 3 a.m with tons of candy, soda, and ice cream just so I could finish this. I write the best really late for some reason. I get such great inspiration. I feel so bad because I left you guys off on such a horrible cliffhanger. Haha. I'm so evil, I know. But let's get to the chapter shall we?**

**DEDICATION: To Courage Sun for helping me with all her amazing ideas! Love ya Kai!**

**WARNING: MAJOR TAIORANESS AHEAD ALONG WITH SOME KENYAKO!**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**SWEET MISERY**

* * *

Sora stumbled backwards off the curb and fell to the ground. "You okay? I'm sorry Sora. I just-" 

Sora interrupted him. "No, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I said I wouldn't freak out, so I'm not going to freak out. I'm just kind of surprised. I mean, I didn't exactly expect you to kiss me, you know."

"Well, I didn't expect you to fall of the curb either." Tai told her as he helped her up. He was still holding onto her hands when they were standing. He noticed and let go suddenly his face turning crimson in embarrassment.

"We should be getting to your place." Sora told him after regaining her composure. Tai nodded and they started walking towards his apartment building. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know what it would feel like."

"Well….?"

"Well, what?"

"How did it feel?"

Tai looked at Sora stunned at the question she had just asked. "Uh…"

Sora stifled a laugh. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

Tai silenced and looked up at the sky as he walked. The awkward silence lingered as they continued on towards their destination.

When they arrived Tai went to his room and began throwing clothes and other stuff he needed into a bag. Sora waited in the living room with Kari. "So he's spending the night at your place again?" Kari questioned.

"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about before school tomorrow."

"Oh, like what?"

"Important friend stuff…."

"Okay…"

"Hey, where are your parents?"

"They went out to dinner."

"Oh, well do you think they'll mind if Tai spends the night?"

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"I'M READY!" Tai bellowed through the apartment. He entered the living room carrying a blue duffle bag. "Catch you later Kari!"

"Have fun." Kari said.

Tai and Sora exchanged glances as they exited the apartment. "Kenji said we all are different right? Then how come Kari's acting how she always has? I don't see anything different about her."

"I was wondering the same thing, but you never know what it could be that's different about her. Maybe we'll find out at school tomorrow."

Sora nodded, still confused but in agreement.

* * *

"What took you two so long?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked them when they returned. Dinner was already on the table. 

"Uhm, We—uh…" Sora stammered. She wasn't going to tell her that Tai had kissed her.

"Ran into an old friend." Tai finished for her. He smiled, proud of his ability to lie promptly.

"Oh, well sit down and eat."

Dinner was dead silent. Mrs. Takenouchi tried to make conversation, but Tai and Sora didn't seem interested. They immediately excused themselves from the dinner table and ran to Sora's room. They sat down on her bed in silence. Tai turned towards her suddenly. "I'm sorry."

Sora looked up at him, puzzled. "Sorry? For what?"

"For you know…kissing you. It was a mistake. You're going out with Matt and…I don't even feel that way about you. I was just caught up in the moment. I'm sorry."

What Sora wanted to say was 'Don't be,' but instead she just mumbled, "Oh." She felt her spirits fall, but she didn't know why. It's not like she actually wanted to be with Tai. She laughed to herself. Matt. She hadn't told Tai that they were over yet. She hadn't gotten at chance. I mean, it had happened right before the fire. He had been acting weird and it just wasn't him. She couldn't explain it, but it was like Matt was someone else on the inside.

"SORA!" A voice yelled abruptly. She snapped out of it to look into Tai's brown eyes. She zoned out big time.

"Uh, what?"

"I was saying that we've got to be prepared for tomorrow. We need a plan, and I think I have one. We should each take several people and then get them all together. It will be easier than trying to push them all together at once. We've got to work slow if we want it to work."

"But it'll take too long then." Sora disagreed. "We only have a couple days!"

"True, but if we just throw them all together and force them to get along it's not going to work. Plus, it'll take longer than it would just slowly get them to know each other, you know?" Tai explained.

Sora eyed him suspiciously. "When did you start using logic?"

"Since I found out if we fail it's all over." Tai answered with a frown. "So you take Joe, Mimi, and T.K and I'll take Kari, Matt, and Izzy. We have to become friends with each of them first and then we'll bring us all together and we're a group again."

"You make it sound so easy."

"I know. I'm trying to stay positive." He gave a weak smile.

She managed to smile as well and lay down on her bed. Tai lay down next to her. "How do you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Be such a great leader."

"Simple, I don't. I'm not a good leader."

"Yes you are."

Tai shook his head. "No, I'm not. I've done nothing but lead the Digi-Destined into trouble."

"Well you have sometimes, but you've also made us all stronger. You never gave up and made sure we didn't either. You were the perfect person for the job and you still are."

Tai grinned at her. "Thanks….It means a lot Sora. To hear somebody say that."

"Well, it is the truth." She got up and dug through her drawers for some pajamas. She went into the bathroom to change while Tai changed into some boxers in her room. She came back and glanced at the clock. 9:45 p.m. "I'm exhausted." She said as she crawled into her bed.

"Me too." Tai agreed. He stared at Sora.

"What?"

"Well, I didn't bring a sleeping bag or anything." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You never do….or you never did. You haven't spent the night at my place in a long time and now that we're younger again it's just like old times. Remember how we always used to…." She trailed off, but started again. "Sleep in the same bed?"

"Yeah…but we're older now."

"Not now, we're eleven remember?"

"Oh right, but still. Just physically we are. We're still us. We still think like sixteen year olds."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tai noticed what she was getting at and realized what he said was not what he had intended to say.

"NO! That's not what I meant. It's just…"

"What?"

"Never mind." Tai said, climbing into the other side of the bed.

Sora turned off the lamp by her and rolled over. "Goodnight." She whispered.

"Yeah, goodnight."

With that they drifted off to sleep, but someone didn't want them to have sweet dreams.

**PRESENT TIME--**

* * *

Izzy, Yolei, and Ken arrived at the hospital in panic. They ran to the reception desk. "We're friends of the two teens who were found outside that apartment." Ken told the nurse. 

She nodded and picked up a walkie-talkie. "Dr. Tomoko? They are some kids here who say they're friends with the two adolescents who were in the apartment fire."

"Really? Do they have any information?" The doctor asked. She looked at us.

"Not really. We don't know much about what happened at the apartment except that there was a fire." Izzy answered. He did actually know more. He knew it was Leandramon, but telling the nurse that his friends were being chased by an evil Digimon and trying to be killed wasn't exactly a believable story.

"But we do have their names." Davis added. "Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi."

The nurse thanked them and repeated the names to the doctor. "Can we see them?" Yolei asked.

"I'm afraid that they're in very critical condition and won't be awake, but you can see them if you'd like. Are you sure you can handle being in there? Sora's heart beat has been failing and Tai is having a hard time as well. Honestly, I don't know how much longer they can hold on."

"Yes, we'd really like to see them." Ken replied for all of them.

"GUYS!" A familiar, not to mention frantic voice yelled. They turned to see Joe running towards them.

"Room 118." The nurse told them as they walked towards Joe.

"Thanks!" Izzy called out over his shoulder.

Joe adjusted his glasses and looked at them. "I came as soon as I heard what happened. Are they okay? Sounds like a horrible accident."

"They're not okay. The nurse said their heart beats have been failing, and it was no accident that's for sure." Izzy told him as they searched for the room. "It was all Leandramon's fault." Joe stared blankly at him, he sighed. "Evil Digimon out to kill Tai and Sora for revenge."

"Revenge?! For what?"

"Apparently she appeared when Sora and Tai were nine and tried to kill them because she knew they were going to be Digi-Destined, but they made it out alive with their crest power and sent her back to the Dark Ocean, but only for a couple years. She returned." Izzy explained to Joe.

Joe nodded. "Wow, so Leandramon started that fire?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Yolei questioned.

"I think she had help..." Izzy trailed off.

"From who?" Davis asked. "Her henchmen?"

"I guess you could say that." Izzy mumbled in response. "I kind of figured that when Matt, Mimi, T.K, and Kari returned that they weren't exactly going to be normal."

"What are you saying?!" Davis yelled.

"Leandramon used them to start the fire in their apartment. Tai and Sora must of let them in and they distracted them some how while they burned it to pieces!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Great." Yolei mumbled sarcastically.

Ken put an arm around her. "It'll be okay Yolei."

"I think we need a plan." Joe suggested.

"Good idea. I think we should split up. Some of us should go after Matt, Mimi, T.K, and Kari. If we capture them, I think I might have a way to bring them back to normal."

"What's that?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Izzy said as they reached the room with 118 on the door. "Anyway, some of us need to go after them and some of us need to stay here with Tai and Sora."

"I'll go." Davis volunteered.

"And I'll go with him." Ken said, raising his hand.

"I'm going to." Yolei announced.

"I think it would be better if you stayed here, Yolei." Ken told her.

"But-"

"Yolei, I don't want you getting hurt and you'll be more of a help back here anyway. If something happens to Davis and me, Izzy and Joe are going to need your help." Ken explained.

"Okay, but be careful." She said, hugging Ken tightly.

"When are we not careful?" Davis asked, in a joking matter.

No one dared to answer. "Do you guys have your digivices and cell phones?" Izzy asked.

"Yep." Davis and Ken said in unison holding them up.

"Call me when and if you find them."

"Okay. Catch you guys later!" Davis called out before walking away. Ken gave Yolei a quick kiss before following Davis down the hall.

"GOOD LUCK!" Yolei called after them.

"Ready?" Izzy asked Joe and Yolei.

"Yeah, let's go." Joe said. Yolei nodded and they entered the room.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, and that chapter comes to a close. Oh, I feel bad splitting up Yolei, Izzy, Joe, Davis, and Ken, but I needed someone to go after them. I mean, they caught Cody too. This is going to be interesting. I'm going to go back and fourth between the present time with the Digi-Destined and then the dream/past that Tai and Sora are stuck in. I can tell this fic is going to be a long one, so hold on for the ride. It should be fun though.**

**Reviews are much appreciated! I love suggestions/comments/ideas. I take everything into consideration, and once Kari and T.K are back to normal (which will hopefully be soon) there will be more Takari. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Only the Beginning

**A/N: Damn, I just realized the last time I updated was on August 18****th****! I really owe you guys an update! I feel so bad, but I've been going through a lot lately adjusting to High School and stuff. I came online and went to look at my profile and the last update on my profile was from September! Sad isn't it? Anyway, I haven't abandoned any of my fics. I guess I've just been busy.**

**Although I have barely thought about what I want to write for any of my fics or written anything down I am sitting here and am going to write the next chapter even if it takes me forever. Hey, I've got some music to keep me alive! Ha.**

**Anyway, let's get to it. Let me know if this totally sucks, okay?**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**SWEET MISERY**

* * *

The morning was cold. Well, not really freezing. It wasn't the weather. It was the fact that Tai and Sora had just experienced a horrible dream beyond anything they had ever dreamt before. It made their hearts race; goose bumps come to the surface of their skin, and made them shiver with fear. The alarm clock on Sora's nightstand went off and they woke up startled and covered in cold sweat. They breathed heavily in unison, their chests heaving up and down in perfect harmony. "Tai?" Sora questioned.

He knew what she was going to ask. "Yes, I just had that nightmare too. Do you think she's making us have them?"

"Probably." She replied. "She's trying to scare us."

"Well, it worked. I'm terrified." Tai stated. He pushed the sheets off of him. "Now, let's get ready for our day from hell."

"I like how optimistic you are."

"Well, what do you expect? Kenji said everything was going to be different. I'm scared to find out what exactly Leandramon messed up."

"Yeah, I guess." Sora agreed reluctantly. "Do you want to shower first?"

"No, that's alright. You go ahead."

"Thanks." Sora said with a smile, getting up and grabbing her towel that hung over the chair by her desk.

"No problem." Tai responded. As Sora showered, he took out his clothes from his bag and set them on the bed. Then he sat around thinking. He wondered exactly what was in store for him when he arrived at school. What grade was he in again? Oh yeah, he was in the sixth grade, middle school.

Sora came in the room dressed in white and red sweatpants and a red tank top. "I didn't feel like dressing in anything special. It's not like I have much else anyway. I was such a tomboy. I still am. These clothes are just too comfy." She laughed at herself.

"I like it." Tai said. "It makes you look relaxed."

"Well then I'm fooling everyone because I'm feeling the exact opposite right now."

"Yeah I know, but we'll make it through. Did we have any classes together in sixth grade?" He desperately tried to remember.

"Uh, I think so. At least half of them. I'm not sure, but we're in Heighten View Terrace now. So it doesn't matter. We're at a different school."

"Oh yeah." Tai nodded. "I'm going to go shower."

"Kay." Sora replied, combing her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was eleven again. It was so weird. Suddenly she saw a black shadow behind her in the mirror. Horrified, she spun around only to see nothing. She peered around frantically before deciding that she was just seeing things. Thinking it would help, she walked over to her desk and turned on the radio. It was too quiet. Noise is what she needed. It would make things seem less creepy.

Suddenly, Tai stepped out of the bathroom letting steam out. He walked into the bedroom, a towel around his waist. Sora turned around, jumping at the sight of him. "TAI! Why didn't you bring your clothes in with you?!"

He shrugged. "I forgot. It's not a big deal." He looked at her like she was crazy. He didn't understand what the big deal was. Grabbing his clothes from the bed, he headed back into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Tai and Sora stood at the doors of Heighten View Terrace Jr. High afraid to walk in. What would they find? Nervously, they swung open the doors and headed inside the building. Students filled the hallways, watching them as they walked through the school. They desperately searched for familiar faces. "Tai? How are we supposed to know where our lockers are?" Sora asked

He hadn't thought of that. "Uh, I don't know. We'll just keep walking and see what happens."

"Nice plan leader." Sora said sarcastically.

"Well I don't know." They walked past a row of lockers, and another not once stopping. Suddenly Sora came to a halt and walked over to a specific locker. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"This is my locker. I don't know how, but I just know it is."

"Okay. Well how do you get it open?" Sora twisted in a combination and pulled it down. Surprisingly it opened. "How'd you do that?"

"I don't know. It's like I suddenly can remember stuff. It just randomly comes to me when I need it." Sora said in awe at herself. She looked at the books arranged in her locker. "I have English first!"

"What?!"

"It's all coming to me! Try it Tai. Just keep on walking down the hallway until you get the feeling you're at the right locker."

"Okay…I sure hope this works for me." He said, heading down the hall as Sora got her stuff together. He walked past many lockers until he finally felt something that made him stop dead in his tracks like Sora did. It was his locker. Sure enough, a combination popped into his mind and he was able to open his locker. He remembered he had English first as well. At least he had one class with Sora so far. He shoved his backpack into his locker and grabbed what he needed. Then he turned around and began walking back to find Sora so they could head to class together. It was so strange that things just came to them like this, but there was nothing telling him what was about to happen next. He suddenly felt himself crash into something. He regained his balance and looked up to notice it was a person. He felt himself gasp. In front of him, was a guy with familiar blonde hair and cold blue eyes like an endless ocean.

"Watch it, dumb shit. Do you ever pay attention to anything, Kamiya?" He spoke, glaring at him. Tai was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe it. He had just met his first match. One of the Digi Destined who had been altered by Leandramon's plan. _Matt Ishida._ This was not the Matt he knew, or had known for that matter. His blonde hair wasn't gelled how it usually was. It fell over his eyes and he was wearing a black t-shirt with a red studded belt. Sure, it was the rocker style he had always had, but things were different. He seemed to have hatred towards the world. As if to prove what Tai was thinking, he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket and lit it. _He smoked._ At age eleven. "Do you want me to rearrange your face again? Because you ended up with some pretty bad bruises last time!" _Matt had fought him._ Well, they had fought before, but still this was different. He and Matt were obviously not friends. Matt stared at him. "You retard. You don't even say anything. Whatever." And with that, he walked off joining with some guys up the hall who looked a lot like him.

Tai snapped out of his reverie and followed them trying to get more of a glimpse of what Matt was like. He heard them having a conversation. "Wanna ditch again today, Matt? School is boring me to death. I need some excitement." One of the guys suggested.

"Sure. Sora's smart. She can present our science project on her own. I made her do the whole thing anyway. Why would I waste my time doing something like that? Especially when I have her as a partner." _Sora was his project partner? Matt was skipping school? _This was definitely a problem. He had enough and turned around going back to find Sora. He had news for her.

He found her walking with another girl in the hallway, or rather being dragged. Who was that? He sprinted to catch up to her till he was beside her. "Sora, I need to talk to you."

"Well that's kind of a problem. I'm kind of getting dragged all over the place!" Sora told him. It was then that he saw the other girl's face. She turned to him, letting go of Sora's arm. They stopped in the middle of the hallway. Fortunately, he didn't recognize this girl.

"You guys have to see the fight going in the west hallway! Mimi Tachikawa's fighting with Heather again!" She told him. _Mimi? She was in a fight? AGAIN?!_ He couldn't say anything. Sora cast him a worried look. "C'mon!" The girl began dragging them again. Apparently she knew them some how. Tai and Sora didn't feel like asking questions, so they just went along with it.

They arrived at the scene within a few short minutes. It wasn't hard to miss. A couple hundred people were surrounding them. Tai and Sora fought their way through the crowd and to the front. There stood Mimi and some other girl, dressed in pink yelling at each other. "YOU SLUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" She shouted at Mimi, who retaliated by yelling something back. Tai didn't hear it. He tuned everything out. Obviously she and Mimi knew each other. They looked to be in the same clique by what they were wearing, but it could just be Tai's observation. They were apparently mad at each other over a guy. Whoa, dramatic. The shouting went on and then the actual fighting started. The pulling of hair came first. Tai found it funny how girls always fought like that. Well, some girl's anyway, but at the same time he was deathly worried about Mimi. Alternate reality or not, Mimi was still his friend. So before he had time to think it over, he ran into the middle separating them. He grabbed Mimi by her pink sweater and dragged her away.

"Stop it!" He yelled.

"Ew! Let go of me!" She cried, struggling to get away from him. "Who do you think you are? You don't even know me!"

"MIMI STOP!" Tai shouted.

"NO!" She kicked Tai in the shin and he winced as she escaped from his clutches. He knew he had made a horrible choice by getting himself into this, but there was no way out now. Suddenly everything froze. The people stopped cheering, Mimi and the other girl stopped fighting. It was complete silence. He looked over at Sora who walked over towards him.

"What happened?" She asked. She was obviously not frozen either.

"I see that you don't like how your friends have become." A dark voice boomed over them. Suddenly Leandramon appeared in front of them. "How's your first day of school so far?"

"This isn't funny! Make things go back to normal!" Tai shouted.

"No. This is way to fun and now that I've been into your past further and prevented you two from even meeting it will be even more fun to watch your friendship fall apart with each other!"

"Kenji was supposed to stop you!" Sora yelled in rage.

"Oh, he wasn't hard to take care of, believe me. Your friends caught him for me, of course not the friends you have here. The real ones who are under _my _control." She laughed evilly. "But once the changes take place at midnight tonight. It'll be like you two never met each other and then slowly you'll fall deeper and deeper into this illusion and there will be no way out. This will be your past and the beginning of your new future. Have fun." Then she disappeared into thin air.

"DAMN YOU!" Tai screamed after her as everything was unpaused again. The fight resumed and Sora just happened to be standing in the path of a punch that was being thrown at Heather by Mimi. It hit her full force in the face and she fell backwards. The crowd made a disapproving howl and cleared out.

"Don't get in the way next time, Takenouchi." Mimi snapped, before heading off in the opposite direction as the bell rang. Tai rushed to her aide, along with the girl who was apparently their friend who had brought them there in the first place.

"Sora? Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe that's really her. That's really _Mimi._"

"She's always been like that. What are you talking about?"

Sora didn't reply and Tai helped her up. "Let's get you to the nurse." He told her. "I got this—uh…" He didn't know the girl's name. This was bad.

"Tomiko." She stated. "God, what happened to you guys over the weekend?! It's like you don't remember anything. Did you get brainwashed or something?! Whatever. Go ahead and bring her to the nurse. I've got to get to class anyway." And she was gone.

"Any idea who Tomiko is?" Tai asked Sora as she walked away.

"Not a clue."

* * *

Izzy typed furiously on his laptop. He was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital along with Yolei and Joe. He was trying to contact Gennai, but he had no such luck. None of his emails had gotten replies. Yolei fidgeted with her glasses from beside him. Izzy looked over at her with a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm worried. Ken and Davis haven't called and they left yesterday, Izzy! What if something bad happened?"

"Relax. I'm sure they've forgotten or haven't even found them yet."

"We should call them though. Just to check up on things." Joe suggested.

"I guess." Izzy said. Yolei pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ken's number nervously waiting for someone to pick up. Izzy was the calmest out of all of them, the rational one, but if he knew what Davis and Ken were dealing with at the moment he would be worried. Maybe sending them out to find the others wasn't such a good idea after all, especially since there was a great chance Davis and Ken would be joining Leandramon's army soon with the danger they were in. But Izzy, Joe, and Yolei didn't have a clue.

The cell phone rang and rang. Yolei grew tense with each one. Then the voicemail came. She threw the phone at Joe in frustration. "He didn't pick up!" She cried, crossing her arms. If only she knew why.

* * *

**A/N: So I pretty much hated this chapter. What do you think? It's different, that's for sure. Not really what I expected. I had no clue what I thought I was going to write when I started this. Reviews would be helpful! Any encouraging comments or criticism! Or even some ideas! Those would be nice! I don't want to get stuck again!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. The Past Calls

****

A/N: I feel so incredibly bad. I haven't updated since November. I feel like I've sort of ditched these fics. I'm not trying to, but every time I'd sit down to write it I'd lose all inspiration and I'd be totally blank. Hopefully I won't completely ruin the fic now, but I'm going to try to write.

**I just got an amazing review that said I have a good imagination and should write novels. That pretty much encouraged me to update. And by the way, I do write novels too. **

**So here you go. Thanks everyone who has kept hope in me over the months I've been gone. This is for you. You know who you are.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**SWEET MISERY**

* * *

Davis tasted blood as he was thrown backwards into the wall of a building. The blonde pinned him to the wall, hatred burning in his blue eyes. "T.K, please stop. You're not like this. You're a little innocent boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. You're ruining your image."

T.K growled but said nothing to his former leader and friend. He just threw another punch at his face. Davis took the blow and tried not to cry out in pain. Where was Ken? He hadn't seen them since they had first been attacked. He regretted ever going to look for them in the first place. I mean, they were just going to get hurt. Why in hell would they go looking for danger? Now they just got themselves in trouble. There was no way they could snap T.K and the others out of it. They were done for.

"T.K!" And then the blonde was knocked to the ground. Ken grabbed Davis before he could say anything and the two took off in a run.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem, Davis. Matt's down for a while, but he'll be coming back. Tell me again why we went looking for danger?" That was exactly what Davis had been thinking.

"I don't know! We're idiots?" They sprinted faster even though they ached, trying to think of some place to go. They knew Matt and T.K would catch up soon. The eventually stopped, catching their breath in an abandoned park. "Do you think we lost them?"

"Not for long." Ken said, wiping some blood off of his forehead. "Damn, I've got a headache."

Suddenly they felt as if they were being watched. They felt the presence of someone. Although they didn't know who. They peered around, but all they saw were trees and benches. They turned back around and continued their conversation. "Me too. My mind feels like it's going a thousand miles an hour." But they still couldn't help but feel paranoid.

That's when they heard footsteps behind them. What if it was T.K and Matt sneaking up on them? They got ready to face any danger, bracing themselves. They finally saw a shadow under a streetlight. It was a hooded figure that they did not recognize, but for all they knew it could be one of Leandramon's henchmen. Davis attacked him, immediately kicking a foot out at him in which he caught and put down. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't attack me. I'm on your side." He put down his hood to reveal himself. He had green eyes and short blonde hair. He was all torn up from a previous battle though. They narrowed their eyes at him.

"And how do we know that?" Ken asked.

"Well, I'm Kenji and I'm friends with Gennai. I was just captured by your crazed possessed friends who are out to kill you at the moment. But I escaped. They don't know that yet and I'd like to keep it that way. I need your guys' help if we are to defeat Leandramon."

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Davis wondered.

"I need you to go help Tai and Sora."

"How can we help them? They're in the hospital practically dying."

"Well, technically they are, but-"

He didn't get to finish because Davis interrupted him. "What are you saying?"

"Leandramon has basically taken over their minds and they're in some sort of parallel universe of their past. The thing is, Leandramon is digging around in their pasts trying to alter it to how she wants it, and so the future will become different. She wants the future to fit her standards."

"How?"

"She's set on making you all enemies in the past because then it will be easier to pick you all off one by one. All so she can rule the Digital World. Who knows what she's capable of?"

"And how are we supposed to stop this from happening?"

"Well, you could help by going into the past to help Tai and Sora fix things before it's too late."

"And how could we go into the past?"

Kenji snapped his fingers and suddenly their surroundings were different. They were no longer in the park, but back at the Odaiba hospital once again.

"Are you guys ready?"

"What are you going to do?"

"You're going into Tai and Sora's dream. They're stuck in a past that Leandramon has created for them. This means that if things do not get fixed in the past, it will become your future and you will come back into something you don't want to see. I sure hope you guys are ready."

"Wait; if we go back in time will we be our younger selves?" Ken questioned, trying to get things straight. This was very hard to comprehend, even for him being the genius he was.

"Yes. You'll alter according to the time period, but since the illusion wasn't created especially for you, I can change things. Leandramon doesn't expect anyone else to mess with her illusion. She doesn't know I know how to get you guys there. So, I will make sure your families are living in Tai and Sora's town even if you weren't really at the time."

"How will you get us there?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We must go into their room first." They headed down the hallway in search of their room and opened the door to find Yolei, Joe, and Izzy sitting in chairs by the window.

"KEN! DAVIS! You guys are alive!" Yolei exclaimed, jumping up and hugging them both.

"Looks like you guys got in a pretty bad fight." Izzy observed.

"Yeah, but we lost them and Kenji's here to help us."

"Kenji!" Izzy shouted. "It's nice to see you again."

"Wait—what's going on? I'm so confused." Joe said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"We'll explain later." Ken said. "Right now, Davis and I need to go help Tai and Sora."

"What?!"

"We're going into their dream past thing." Davis told them, as if that would help explain it any better.

Yolei and Joe gave him a strange look. "You guys aren't going anywhere! I almost died wondering if you guys were alright and you come back all torn up! Now I've got to worry again!"

Izzy on the other hand, seemed to have understood. He put a hand on Yolei's arm. "Yolei, you need to let them go. This could save us all, you know. You have to be strong. We will make it through this."

Yolei's rage seemed to disintegrate and she looked at the floor, fighting back tears. "I hope so." Then she got up, gently brushing Izzy's hand off of her and stood in front of Ken and Davis. It was just like the last time she saw them. She had to say goodbye, knowing that they might not come back. She hated it, but it was better than not getting to say goodbye, right? Yolei tried to convince herself that it was true.

Ken looked at Yolei's broken expression and sighed. He hadn't wanted to do this to her or anybody else, but he had to help; do whatever he could. After all, without struggle there was no progress. He had to fight. "Yolei…." And before he knew it she had leapt into his arms and was squeezing him tight in a hug. He wrapped her arms around her, returning it and then let go after a minute. "This is what we've got to do, Yolei. We're all in danger. Someone's got to do something and we have the chance."

"I know. Just be careful."

"You know I'll try." He tried to force a weak smile, but it just wouldn't work. Yolei turned to Davis and stared at him awkwardly.

"What?" Davis asked, rather flustered.

"Do I hug you or what?"

"Sure." After all, it might be the last time he'd get to see her. He didn't know what the past held for him. He hugged Yolei. "We'll try to come back in one piece, but if it's two don't be surprised."

Yolei smiled weakly. Good old Davis always telling jokes even in tense moments. "Good luck."

Joe and Izzy, who had been watching this unfold stood up too and wished their friends luck. When all of the goodbyes were said, Kenji walked over next to Sora and Tai's hospital beds and gestured for Davis and Ken to follow. They stood next to him, looking down at their friends. The machines beeped in unison. Their heartbeat's matching. They had to help them. "Lock the door, please." Kenji instructed Izzy, who did what he asked without a word. "Take out your digivices." Davis and Ken pulled them from their pockets and held them out. "Now close your eyes."

"Why?" Davis asked.

"Just close your eyes." Davis and Ken did this, but as they did thought it was a stupid idea. How could this help them get into the past? "You're thinking too much. Let go of your thoughts. Clear your mind." They were soon left with blank minds. They felt like they were in some dream like state. Then they heard a noise that sounded far away, and saw a bright light even though their eyes were closed. It was a white gleam. They heard Yolei's faint cries and Kenji wishing them luck and then…nothing.

Sora stared at the clock. It's ticking was about to drive her crazy. Her face felt numbed by the ice pack as she stared at a poster on the wall. "Why put off till tomorrow, what you can do today?" That's what it read. Somehow that poster made something click in her mind. Something important. It wouldn't matter that she and Tai were at school. Their attendance record really didn't count here. She glanced at the clock. 9:53 a.m. Time was ticking by. They only had so many hours. Why were they wasting them in school?

She scrambled out of her chair, thanked the nurse, and tossed the ice pack in the garbage on her way out of the room. She roamed the halls trying to figure out where Tai could be. She didn't know what his schedule was, and looking through the windows in each classroom would take too long. Plus, a teacher would surely see her.

The halls were pretty much abandoned except for a few stray people. One of them Sora recognized. A red-haired boy was a few paces ahead of her and carrying a huge math book, which she guessed, was the geometry textbook. Izzy! But he seemed the same as far as Sora could tell. He was still smart obviously. He was like three math classes ahead of everyone else in their grade. She quickened her pace so she was beside him. "Izzy!"

He stared at her, almost glaring. "It's Koushiro." His eyes narrowed. "And why are you talking to me?"

"Uhm," She searched for an answer. It was a stupid move to even talk to him. HE didn't know her. Not in this world.

"Do you have a pass?"

"Well-"

"I didn't think so. You don't like the skipping class type though. Hanging out with Matt too much, Takenouchi?"

"What? No. I came from the nurse."

"Oh, so you're the one who stepped into that childish fight." He rolled his eyes. "Mimi's such a stupid whore." Sora was surprised to hear him use such a word. Besides, they were sixth graders, and all of them were already majorally screwed up.

"What are you doing in the hallway?" She changed the subject, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Free period for me. I have one less class than everyone else because I was too smart for my science class and there wasn't a spot for me in Chemistry at the high school."

"Oh."

"What do you want anyway? I already gave out the answers to the next math test if that's what you want."

"No…that's not it. I don't cheat."

"Of course you don't." He laughed and turned into the library as they passed it. Sora walked on, confused at how screwed up this place was.

Tai got a pass out of his English class and walked to the bathroom. He entered only to find Matt leaning up against the wall, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He blew smoke rings in the air and Tai coughed. He'd always hated smoking and his lungs rejected it every time he'd inhale it. He exhaled again and felt sick. "Would you stop that? You're not supposed to smoke on school grounds. It's a rule."

"So?"

"So, you shouldn't be. It's not good for you, or for anyone else to breathe in."

"Maybe I don't care."

"I'll get the principal. Want to get suspended?"

Matt only shrugged. "Go ahead, but if you do I'd watch your back."

"Why?"

He laughed and moved away from the wall. He put out his cigarette and tossed it into the garbage. He moved closer to Tai. "You'll be answering to me, Kamiya."

"Whatever Matt." And he headed towards the door. Before he could get out, Matt grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "You don't want to do that."

"Let go."

"Okay." Matt shoved him onto the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Tai groaned. "You think you're so great because you're a jock with good grades and the principal will believe you? Well, I have the upper hand here. I'm not going to take shit from you. You give me shit; I beat the shit out of you."

"You do realize you just used that word three times in less than a minute, right?" That remark caused Tai to get another kick to the ribs.

Tai and Matt had fought many times before, but somehow this time seemed different to him. He'd never really hated Matt, nor had Matt ever hated him, but it seemed as if here Matt did. Usually their fights were over misunderstandings or disagreements. They were usually childish and stupid. This time it was serious. Matt seemed to want to kill him. He tried getting up, but matt was faster and stronger. He felt like a rock that was in Matt's way that he had to keep on kicking so he could walk. Although, you could just step over the rock. Tai knew how that rock felt.

Sora walked past the boy's bathroom and heard voices. Angry voices. She also heard someone crying out in pain. She felt as if she had to do something and walked right into the bathroom. So, what if it was the boy's bathroom? She didn't care.

As soon as she entered she saw none other than Matt on t op of Tai, punching him, as Tai struggled against him.

"Matt!" She cried and tore him away from Tai. He still lay there, trying to breathe.

"What are you doing in here, Takenouchi? Did you recently get a sex change?"

Sora looked at him. He had those same blue eyes, but they weren't beautiful like they were when she usually looked into them. Here, they were an icy cold blue and had mischief and anger in them. "No." She answered simply.

"Well, maybe you don't need one. You can almost pull off being a guy without getting a sex change."

Sora grew enraged, but tried to remain calm. "Why were you hurting Tai?"

"He was giving me shit." That seemed to be Matt's favorite word. Sora could smell the unmistakable odor of cigarette smoke.

"Were you smoking in here?" She couldn't believe Matt even smoked at all.

"Who cares? Did you get our science project done?" Sora ignored him and kneeled down beside Tai.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Sora held out a hand and helped him up. He grabbed at his stomach in pain.

"Tai, we're wasting time here. Why don't we just try to fix this? We only have till midnight, remember?"

"Good point, but what are we supposed to do?"

"Midnight? What is this thing you have to do?" Matt asked, butting in as if he actually cared.

"It doesn't concern you." Sora said, but then thought twice about it. It did concern him. It would impact his life for better or for worse, as it already had. "Matt, do you like who you are right now?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Are you happy with your life?" She rephrased. "Honestly?"

"No."

"Because this really isn't your life, Matt. You don't smoke or skip out on school. You're not this unhappy. We're friends. All three of us."

"In what world?"

"The real one. This isn't real, but if Tai and I don't fix things it will be and the future won't be too bright."

"What are you talking about, Takenouchi? I know I'm not one to talk, but seriously, are you on something?"

"No! Tai and I have less than fifteen hours to set things right here, and for that to happen we need everyone together."

"Everyone?"

"She means all of us. Me, you, her, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K, and Kari." Tai chimed in.

"Them? What do they have to do with me?"

"Everything."

"And how do you know my brother?"

"In the real world, he's our friend."

"Well, T.K hates me. He lives with my dad." This world was so messed up. Matt lived with their dad and T.K lived with their mom. That was how things were supposed to be, but not here. "He refuses to see me. He thinks I'm a screw up."

Sora and Tai suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for him. "Since you're already skipping, why don't you come with us? We've got a lot to do and we could use your help." Sora suggested.

"Sure. Whatever. After all, what other shit can I get into?" He shrugged and pulled out his cigarette box to have another. Sora slapped it out of his hands and threw it in the garbage.

"No smoking." She told him sternly and they all headed out of the bathroom, the clock ticking furiously with each step they took. It was only a matter of time…

* * *

**A/N: There. Done. You don't even have any idea how many times I changed this chapter. Thanks to Courage Sun, as always, for the great ideas that helped me write this. I owe her eternal servitude for life. Review please. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
